Revealing Scars
by RastafarianDragon16
Summary: Rosalyn, a cheery, strong half blind dwarf living alongside Radagast the Brown. What happens when a familiar grey bearded wizard offers her an opportunity which she can't refuse. However her scars forever show her dark past, always tattooed on her body. which begs the question: 'is there someone in Middle Earth which can make her scars disappear' Rated T. Thorin O/C
1. Prologue

_Rosalyn gathered fruits from the tops of the highest trees. These fruits were the sweetest and more flavorful then the fruit which hung on the lower branches. Rosalyn had no problem reaching them because she is a strong, sturdy 20 something looking year old dwarf (who was actually aged 79) living alongside Radagast the brown, a kind nature loving wizard, who prefers the company of animals to other folk. _

_Satisfied with her edible bounty she jumped down near 15 ft. of tree trunk landing gracefully and easily as if she were a common cat. She gave a satisfied nod and strolled down to the large baobab tree she lived in. The wonderful thing about baobab trees is that you can carve houses or storage areas and they still continue to grow. A perfect tree-house in her eyes in a very literal sense. When she put the fruit away she went across the path to Radagast's house, a shabbier poorly built house but still homely and water resistant. She knocked a couple of times before coming in._

_"__Good day Radagast I brought some fruit for ya." Rosalyn sang in her cheery voice._

_"__Ah good day sweet Rosalyn we're in here be a dear and refill a pot of herbal tea." The familiar quick voice of Radagast replied._

_We hmm it's not like Radagast to have welcome visitors? She wondered to herself. But she was never the one to pry into other folks business. Still she made tea for three on a tray and carried it through. As soon as she saw the grey, faded cloak she instantly knew it was her good friend Gandalf the Grey another wizard she knew dearly. _

_"__Gandalf!" she exclaimed in delight as she put down the tea and rushed for a hug. He laughed heartily as his chair leaned back slightly from the impact of the dwarf's hug. _

_"__My Rosalyn still getting stronger by the day it seems. I just came round to offer you an opportunity you will be very interested in." Gandalf said mysteriously. _

_"__An opportunity you say well you have to fill me on the details. But before that I have to feed the rabbits."_

_"__Nonsense dear girl I shall feed them whilst Gandalf tells you of this 'opportunity'." Radagast pipes in._

_"__So what is it then Gandalf?" she asked with a lot of interest and desire._

_"__Well I wondered if you'd be so kind as to partake in an adventure with me. This adventure consists of reclaiming the last mighty dwarf kingdom of Erebor, which as you know was taken by Smaug the fire-drake from the north. With us will be 13 sturdy dwarves one of which is Thorin Oakensheild the rightful king of Erebor, as well as a hobbit which will be our burglar for this quest. Since you were born in the village of Dale I thought it would be foolish of me not to include you as our 15__th__ member of the company. Will you accept my offer?" Gandalf explained._

_Now Rosalyn experienced what happened personally at a very young age and she has longed for the day she could return to her homeland once again. She gladly agreed to join the quest, it did not matter how many dangers that she would inevitably face. Gandalf informed her that she will be meeting the others at the hobbit hole 'Bag end', for this Gandalf drew from his bag a map of how to get there. _

_Her mind raced like galloping Rustabell rabbits are pounding in her head finding all this talk of reclaiming Erebor and mystical quest a bit much for her. She couldn't stop herself from grinning as she dashed from Radagast's home to her own, already starting to pack, despite being a few months away. Gandalf and Radagast soon joined her for supper. _

_"__However are you going to eat without me eh?" she joked to Radagast._

_"__I find something edible when you're gone don't you worry about that." He replied_

_"__From your history I'm surprised you were so enthusiastic about joining this quest. You've even thought about packing. You know no one wants a repeat of…" Gandalf got interrupted before he said anymore._

_"__Yes Gandalf I know that. Also I know that you wouldn't put me in purpose danger, especially if I couldn't handle it. But I can. I know I can do this and be some help to you and the rest. I have grown stronger like you said, I can swear an oath that if they dare try to do what they did… well the tables maybe turned." She takes a dark pause before getting herself together. "And besides I'm a dwarf I need a bit of adventure here and there eh? Anyone for seconds?" Rosalyn says in her normal cheery self as if noting was spoken of what she calls 'the seven years of hell' but more will come of that later. _

_The dawn was setting and Gandalf had to be on his way. Well he wasn't called the wandering wizard for nothing. Later that night Rosalyn was at her desk reading the map Gandalf gave her. It seemed that the shire was quite a distance away from the east forests. Gandalf gave her a pony to ride on, but she thought it would be even better on rabbit sled. She then felt a worrying feeling. This feeling has been with her for around a month or so. Radagast has felt it too. _

_The green woods are sick; animals are dying too much to be anything to be natural. Radagast believes something powerful and beyond nature is occurring, not good at all. She talked to her sturdy baobab as it creaks and moans with age. She soothed it trying to make it feel better, this may seem ludicrous for some but for her it's normal. _

_Even before she met Radagast she understood nature, mainly animals, and they her. So much so that even the fiercest warg will act like an obedient lap dog around her. Everywhere she goes nature is her ally, and will be very useful as the story goes on. But still she started to have doubts. Will the forest and Radagast be fine without her?_

_"__Maybe I shouldn't go. You and I both know that the woods have been acting not itself and we need to know what is causing our poor furry friends to get ill so quickly." Rosalyn said with uncertainty the day she had to leave for the shire._

_"__My dear Rosalyn you have nothing to fear, I will be able to solve this problem with the forest and it will be as good as new you'll see. Now off with you and have a great time. Come back safe and well and good luck."_

_She smiled and hugged him promising a safe return. Then off she went towards the hobbit shire never looking back. "Where does the time go? In front of me walks away a strong confident, dwarf women, whereas it seems like not too long ago a jumpy, traumatized girl lay before my front door." Radagast thought to himself wistfully._


	2. Rosalyn at ya service

_hello again here comes chapter 1 hope you enjoy. thanks for the reviews so far :)_

* * *

I was exhausted, despite being on horseback. I only had the energy to keep going from breakfast. But I made it through ok. That's what happens when you live with animals though; you tend to get animal tendencies. In this case, like a common grass snake, I am able to eat only one meal and that can keep me going for a while. Although the breakfast I had was barely a meal, since I wanted to get off traveling as soon as I can.

I arrived a few days after I left Rustabell woods at around 7pm. The mark on the rounded door was clear and showed I was at the right hole. My eye wanted to shut but my stomach complained the most. I knocked 3 times and waited, although there was a lot of shouting coming from inside, laughing too. I could defiantly hear the repetitive command 'PUT THAT BACK' which I assumed was the host in question.

Obviously I wasn't the first one there. I knocked more loudly on the second attempt. Finally after a couple of minutes someone answered. A little fellow with a slightly rounded belly, hairy large feet and curly brown hair greeted me with an expression which seemed less than welcoming. Still I politely greeted him.

"Rosalyn at your service." I greeted cheerfully giving him a slight bow of respect.

He didn't really give me the courtesy of replying my greeting with the same amount of politeness. Instead he gave out a big moan storming of mumbling about there being yet another dwarf cluttering up his lovely home. I looked over at him as he was walking, slightly raising my eyebrows but not taking it personally. Then appeared a familiar grey bearded face.

"Ah Rosalyn you made it my dear girl, I hope you had no trouble getting here."

"Not any trouble at all, bar not eating a big enough breakfast. My own fault of course, probably not much left from the looks of things." I say as I look at the plundered pantry.

A few heads bobbed over the doorway to a dining room trying to see what this new guest looked like. I catch their eye and give them a kind smile. They report back to the others inside. I think one was wearing a winter hat despite being the middle of July. Anyhow Gandalf led me to where all the commotion was taken place.

I grinned at the sight of 12 male dwarves of different ages, and a few different sizes laughing, drinking ale and eating plenty of food. They all stared as I came in. it was a bit unnerving to say the least, I didn't like being the center of attention. Gandalf gave a sudden cough and they each looked away looking befuddled and embarrassed. I smiled at their actions.

"Good evening gentlemen. My name is Rosalyn and I am your 15th member of the company. I hope I can be of as much help as possible." I told them warmly.

The tension died down and I was thrust into the middle of the dwarfish hoard being bombarded with questions and queries, each one molded into the next so I didn't know who to answer first.

"Settle down you ruthless rabble Miss Rosalyn has traveled very far on very little food. Let the poor girl breathe." Gandalf said loudly so everyone heard. I gave him a thankful glance towards him.

"Well why you didn't say so. Bofur pass another plate forward." Said the dwarf on my right, which I found out, was called Fili. I thanked Bofur and piled my plate with food which I ate savagely.

Of course I got a few looks of surprise in my direction, especially from the frazzled hobbit host but I was too hungry to have manners. What a great first impression eh? I finished my meal full and content; looking around the room to find the dwarves laughing at my gravy face. I laughed along too knowing that I was going to get along with each and every one of them.

"Oh I just remembered who do I give this to?" I ask getting out my contract Gandalf gave me along with the map.

Kili snatched it out of my grasp and looked through it.

"Ah you give this to Balin he holds all the contracts." Kili said passing it over to the white bearded dwarf with kind eyes. Balin read through the contract giving a firm nod to show everything is all in order.

"Welcome Miss Rosalyn to the company of Thorin Oakensheild." Balin said heartily finishing off with a little wink. They all cheered and clapped. I smiled with rosy cheeks feeling very happy indeed, like I was officially a member.

"Your one of us now lassie." Said Bofur, the one in the funny hat. After everyone was finished eating they went exploring the hobbit hole. Well I say everyone a circular dwarf called Bombur continued to eat, I think he has a never-ending stomach.

I stayed where I was, mainly because I was interrogated by the two cheeky young brothers on either side of me. I told them about my baobab tree and the east forest, I didn't really answer any questions about my childhood or family.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt but what shall I do with my plate?" came the sweet voice of the youngest dwarf Ori asking a fuming host. The brothers looked at one another and rushed out of the dining room, like they were up to no good. I followed them eagerly to see what they were planning.

"Here you go Ori give it me."Said Fili taking his plate and throwing it to Kili who was outside the kitchen. This gave poor Bilbo a heart attack as they kept throwing his 'mother's best dishes' that were 'over 100 years old' as if they were stones. In the dining room Bofur, Dori, Gloin and Nori were making a tune with the cutlery and feet. Then to my surprise they start singing a joyful tune about ruining Bilbo's house. It way very fun and made me giggle, clap and twirl with the tune. I think one of the verses went something like this:

_"__Blunt the knives bend the forks,_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks,_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates,_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates._

After that everyone laughed as Bilbo's face filled with relief that they haven't done any damage to the plates. Suddenly Kili asked something I did not want to answer.

"How did you get that scar on your pretty face and how did you come to be half blind?" he queried. Everyone's eyes were on me as they looked to find my left eye pale and cloudy along with an ugly red scar right down my face ending at my collarbone. But before I could answer three loud knocks echoed the hobbit hole. I gave out a sigh of relief.


	3. He's here

"He's here." Said Gandalf solemnly. His lack of positive emotion sent a little chill down my spine. Everyone got up and gathered around the front door as Gandalf opened it. I did wonder why one dwarf was missing.

There on the other side of the door stood Thorin Oakensheild. He had a gruff manly persona with jet black hair, two braids on each side of his parting with a few grey strands at the front, along with a short black beard to match his hair. His stance sturdy and of royal importance.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place was easy to find. I lost my way twice. I wouldn't have found it at all if it not been for that mark on the door." Grumbled Thorin in a smooth deep voice.

"There's no mark on that door it was painted a week ago." Bilbo pointed out. Gandalf told him that he placed the mark on the door. Then the wise wizard introduced Bilbo to Thorin.

"So this is the hobbit. Tell me Mr Baggins have you done much fighting? Axe or sword which is your preferred weapon of choice?" Thorin asked bluntly, circling poor Bilbo like a hawk on a rabbit carcass. I stifled a giggle when Bilbo said he had some skill at conkers.

_I don't think the game of conkers is relevant in this context._ I thought to myself.

"Thought as much he looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin said with a mocking humor aimed at Mr Baggins, with some dwarves laughing at Thorin's comment.

"I hope your other choice has a bit more promise Gandalf. Has he arrived?" continued Thorin staring at Gandalf.

"Actually SHE has arrived. Miss Rosalyn would you please step forward." Replied Gandalf emphasizing my gender. I was a bit apprehensive, Thorin was very intimidating and I didn't wish to be judged.

Still I walked as confidently as possible, balling my fists to stop them shaking. Then I was in clear view of Thorin Oakensheild and he was in clear view of me. I could tell he wasn't very impressed with Gandalf's other choice. I gave a deep bow of respect to Thorin.

"Good evening. My name is Rosalyn and it is an honor for me to be a part of your company Master Oakensheild. I hope I will be of some help." I said confidently standing upright again.

"Hmm I sincerely doubt that. " Thorin turns to Gandalf. "Is this some kind of joke? First a hobbit and now a young female dwarf, what help will come from these? " He stated quite gruffly, very annoyed at the wizard. He stormed from the room into the dining room where a meal was laid for him. The others followed along.

I sat in between Fili and Kili again, looking down to avoid Thorin's cold, icy blue eyes. The dwarves were talking about meetings and so forth. Then we talked about the task in hand. Gandalf gave a summary about the quest, I think for Bilbo's sake, drawing out a map which showed the Lonely Mountain.

"Aye Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time. Ravens have been going back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor the reign of the beast will end." Said Gloin then added Oin.

"What beast?" said Bilbo confused and a bit fearful. Then Bofur described Smaug the terrible, the dragon which destroyed the wondrous kingdom of Erebor.

"Yes I know what a dragon is." Bilbo stated bluntly.

"I'm not afraid I'm up for it. I will give that dragon dwarfish iron right up its jacksy." Exclaimed Ori confidently, but he sounded so juvenile it made me snicker.

"The task will be difficult with an army behind us, but our numbers just 13 and not 13 of the best nor brightest." Balin stated, many of the dwarves shouted about how they weren't thick. This noise ended by Fili saying:

"We maybe few in number but we're fighters; all of us. To the last dwarf."

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf would have slain hundreds of dragons in his time." Added Kili. I looked up to see Gandalf choke on his pipe weed, uncomfortably; avoiding to answer the dwarves asking him how many dragons he killed, for both me and Gandalf knew he has never slain any dragons. I secretly smiled in sympathy at poor Gandalf.

Then the dwarves again started shouting gibberish in my ears, they seem to do that a lot, before the leader of the company shouted in dwarfish.

Everyone quietened down respecting their leader as he spoke.

"If we have read these signs do you not think others have had read them too. Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen in over 60 years. Eyes look towards the east assessing, wondering weighing the risk. Do we sit back and let otters take what is rightfully ours. Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor!" Thorin stated with authority and confidence.

"Did he just say otters?" I wondered not realizing I spoke aloud.

"No!" Thorin answered giving me a look to say '_did she really just say that?' _which made me flush in embarrassment and shrink lower in my seat avoiding his intimidating stare once again. Whilst I squirmed uncomfortably I heard a pair of muffled giggles each side of me, Fili and Kili obviously thought it was hilarious.

_I'm half blind not half bloody deaf you idiot. _I think to myself harshly.

"You're forgetting the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin said.

Then Gandalf proceeded to hold up a key, as if he plucked it out of thin air, saying to Thorin that it's rightfully his and handed him the key.

A few minutes later Bilbo started quickly uttering that he's not a burglar, not sure about the conversation leading up to it something about invisible doors and being courageous and clever I dunno I wasn't paying much attention. What brought my attention though was Gandalf losing his patience with the dwarves, who once again, were shouting.

"ENOUGH IF I SAY BILBO BAGGINS IS A BURGLAR THAN A BURGLAR HE IS! Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact they pass by most if they choose. And since the dragon is accustomed to the scent of dwarf a scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the 14th member of this company and I have chosen Mr Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And there's a lot more to him than any of you know; including himself. "Gandalf said defiantly, he hates people thinking he's wrong.

Anyway Thorin begrudgingly gave Bilbo the contract like the one Gandalf gave me. Whilst Bilbo was reading the long parchment Thorin turned to me.

"And what about her? What does the female bring to this company? He asked Gandalf pointing at me; the rest followed his gaze until every pair of eyes looked at me. I shuffled uncomfortably whilst they stared. Gandalf looked at me to answer Thorin.

"Gandalf informed about the quest a few months back, asking for my assistance. I grew up in Dale and experienced the wrath of Smaug myself. I'm here because like you I would like get my home back. What I bring is a willing heart and the determination to conquer any challenge I may face to achieve the goal of reclaiming Erebor." I say with honest confidence, although Thorin didn't look as though he was convinced.

"I assume she's another choice I have to trust you on?" He asked Gandalf dripping with sarcasm, Gandalf gave a firm nod.

"Very well I'm sure Balin has a spare contract somewhere." He continued turning to Balin, but I was sure his eyes gave way that he hoped Balin didn't have a spare contract so he didn't have to bring me along.

"Actually I gave Miss Rosalyn the contract a few months back and she signed it returning it to Balin." Gandalf piped in. Thorin quickly looked at Gandalf irritably and then to Balin to confirm what Gandalf said.

"Aye it's true." Balin confirmed handing Thorin the contract I signed. He looked at it slightly desperately, then his shoulders slightly sagged at my signature, promptly giving it back to Balin and to top it off giving me an annoyed look. Making me look down uneasily trying to contain my own annoyance.

_Funny how he disapproves of me joining the company more than the hobbit, and he just currently fainted just by the mention of Smaug, courtesy of Bofur. He would rather take that little vole than me. Huh meanie pants. _I think glumly.

Whilst Gandalf takes Bilbo to recover I decide I have had enough of Thorin for one night and I go and sit on the bench outside.

Before my escape out of the dining room a rough grasp made me abruptly stop.

"Tell me Miss how you got that ugly scar on your face, and to have become half blind? "Asked Thorin not releasing my arm, nor looking face to face. All eyes faced me again, anticipating my answer. I gave a sharp tug releasing me from his grasp. I continued walking refusing to give that pig headed dwarf an answer and not looking back as I slammed the door behind me.

I paced to and from the little cobble stone porch muttering to myself. I sat on a bench and placed my head in my hands. I couldn't help but shake a little, not just from Thorin's intimidating stare but from the look I would have gotten if I did tell them about my messed up life.

"Rosalyn are you alright?" said Gandalf worriedly after half an hour.

I nod in replay whilst faintly whispering, "Thorin asked about my scar, I didn't want to say anything to him so I went out here for some air." Gandalf looked in understanding remembering the time she told him and Radagast all those years ago.

"Yes I heard. I made the dwarves promise not to pry if you don't want to answer any of their questions; I told them you will answer in your own good time. Let's head back inside." Comforted Gandalf. I smiled and nodded pleased that Gandalf said something to them, hoping they will keep their promise. Gandalf was right, I will tell the others my sad tale one day, and I'm just not ready. Not yet.

We headed back in just as the dwarves were about to sing again. I sat next to Gandalf facing away from the dwarves remembering the traumatic day Smaug destroyed my home. That day was the start of my trauma, for my poor ill mother died along with many other dwarves and men who were unlucky enough to be caught in Smaug's wrath. I imagine the destruction and disaster, dragon fire blocking the sky, the trauma my 5 year old face must have looked like. I drifted slowly to slumber as they're smooth, haunting words echoed in my head.

_"…__The fire was red, its flaming spread,_

_The trees like torches, blazed with light."_


	4. Bacon & Eggs

I woke up curled up on a small chair, snuggled up in my comfy, navy blanket. I looked around to find everyone else, some loudly snoring, sleeping away. I got up and padded softly outside to sit and watch the first rays of sunlight creeping from the green hills, in my opinion one of my favorite times of the day. To my dismay a certain someone had the same idea. Sitting on the bench looking outwards, clearly deep in thought, was Thorin.

_For god's sake I have to put up with him this early?! _I think with exasperation. I just stand where I was sun rays dancing on my eye, causing me to blink more than usual. I feel a pair of cold blue eyes looking at me. I avoid his eye contact, ignoring his presence.

"You can sit down if you want." Thorin said gruffly shuffling across. I mused about whether or not to sit next to him but then I decided to be a stubborn cow and keep standing where I was.

"Fine suit yourself." He mutters to himself, clearly not used to being resisted. I refrained from giving a smug smirk. A few minutes later I turned and went back inside to see if anyone else was awake. Sure enough all were awake, Bofur was frying bacon for everyone, I guess there were a few scraps of food left after all.

"How are you this morning Miss Rosalyn?" asked Bofur chirpily wearing a frilly apron doling out bacon and eggs to Gandalf.

"I'm very well thank you Bofur and yourself?" I replay equally chirpily feeling a lot more happier around the dwarves stuffing their faces.

"Aye not too bad meself, ere get this down ya before Bombur helps himself to a third helping." He said handing me a plate with three strips of bacon and two fried eggs.

I thanked Bofur and leaned against the door frame tucking in gladly. I finish just as I hear the front door open and close and pounding footsteps. Everyone had finished eating and fell silent, even Bombur would you believe. Bofur handed Thorin his food when he sat down. I washed my own plate and re-checked my supplies. Satisfied about nothing was missing I gathered it all together just as Thorin declared that we were leaving. Before I followed the rest I look back at the Bilbo's room.

_I guess Bilbo refused to join the quest. Shame. _

Anyway we set off without the burglar on our little ponies towards East farthing woods away from the dotted green hills of the pleasant shire. I was on a beautiful pony called Storm, which was perfectly named. It had a black coat with flashes of lightening white for his mane and tail; his hooves thudded like thunder when cantering and eyes a mystical grey color like threatening clouds.

When we got to the edge of the woods everyone decided to have a wager on whether or not Bilbo will turn up after all. I bet that he would along with 4 other dwarves and Gandalf. However the rest thought he was too feeble to come chasing us. However as we were in the center of the woods there ran Bilbo, flailing his arms telling us to stop, his contract flying as he ran.

"I signed it." Said Bilbo a little out of breathe from running. He gave his contract to Balin who confirmed his signature.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakensheild." Said Balin smiling down at him, giving him a wink as many dwarfs cheered.

"Give him a pony." Said an unhappy Thorin, knowing he lost the bet and the added burden on the quest. Pretty soon we were traveling once again.

"Rosalyn come to the front." Called Thorin looking behind.

I went out of line and obediently trotted up to where Thorin was.

"Here." He begrudgingly said handing me a small bag of coins. I nodded thanks and put it in my pocket. Then I slotted behind Thorin as he led the company out of East Farthing Woods. Around 4pm Thorin decided that we should stay and camp, restarting at tomorrow's first light.

We camped at a flat stone cliff side. I let Storm munch on a nearby tree whilst I take off a bit of weight; he mainly carried some food supplies. No one but me heard the ponies complaining about the weight they have to carry. Another thing about living with animals is that you can understand and speak to them and they can speak to you.

To make time pass I wrote in my tatty diary I kept in my inside pocket, which I've had since I started living with Radagast. I have a magic quill which never runs out of ink, a birthday present from Gandalf, scribbling down with one arm covering what I wrote, making sure no one read what I wrote. I was very protective of my diary. The light was fading and a fire blazing. Bofur was pouring water into a pan for supper.

"Can I help with cooking Bofur?" I ask kindly.

"OK then Lassie why don't you cut up some of that veg for the stew." He replied thankfully.

I nodded getting one of my daggers and chopping some carrots up, then peeling potatoes.

"Careful you don't cut yourself flower." Called Fili jokingly.

"Don't you worry I know my way around a dagger mate." I reply cheekily.

Many of the dwarfs laughed at my comeback. I finish with chopping veg and scoop it up and place it in the boiling pan taking over stirring from Bofur. Half an hour the stew was ready. The smell was earthy and homely; the delicious smells made me feel like I was back in my baobab tree. I dished out the stew equally, with plenty still left over. I went over to where Thorin was sitting to give him his meal.

"Here you go." I say nicely, trying to make the effort to get along with him.

"Thanks" he said in his usual gruff voice. I rolled my eyes as I turned around. I returned to the pan while Bofur was shooing off Bombur. I smiled and sniggered a little.

"Rosalyn, did you make this?" called Thorin.

"Uhh I guess but Bofur helped with it too." I replied.

"Well it's delicious." Thorin said giving me a small smile before continuing eating.

"Thanks." I say a little confused turning round back to the pan. It was all gone by the time I got back. I wandered to the nearby stream to wash out the pan and bowls. When I returned I place them down and get my blanket ready for sleep. A warg howl broke the calm atmosphere, making me bolt up alert like the ponies on the far right. I went over to Storm to comfort him because he was neighing and rearing up.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked.

"Orcs." Said Kili darkly

"Orcs?" inquired Bilbo scuttling up to Fili and Kili.

"Throat cutters there'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili added smoking his pipe weed.

"They'll strike at the wee small hours of the night when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams just lots of blood." he told Bilbo darkly clearly trying to scare the poor hobbit. It was working too because Bilbo was looking nervously into the darkness. They looked at each other and smirked.

"Do you think that's funny? Do think a night raided by orcs is a joke?" Thorin scorned at the two young dwarfs.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili murmured uncomfortably.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin snapped going over to where the horses were, looking over distantly. Meanwhile I was stroking Storm also distant.

"Don't mind him laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Balin said kindly. I gave a small sarcastic smile to myself.

_I certainly think I have more of a cause._ I think gloomily. Then Balin proceeded to tell the tale about the battle of Moria.


	5. Prince Thorin Vs Azog the Defiler

_I've noticed my chapters are getting shorter each time. I'll try to make the next one longer. :)_

* * *

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs led by the most vile of their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him" Balin looked over at Thorin proudly,

"A young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. He armour went wielding nothing more than an Oakland branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken…. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song that night. For our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived... And I thought to myself then. There is one who I could follow. There is one who I could call king."

Whilst Balin told the story I stroked Storm to calm my nerves. But I couldn't stop thinking back to that day. The day I saw my father killed and my older brother's head decapitated from his body. Picking up my father's sword in my small 10 year old hands killing every orc I saw, pure anger and fear the only thing that kept me going no matter how tired my body got.

Then the dreaded second where too many orcs surrounded me, then dragging me into their dreaded lair. That day was the beginning of the seven years of hell. For they did not give me the peace of death. I clutched my lower left hand side of my belly, the scarred name burning like all the rest of the scars that tattooed my pale body. They'll never stop burning.

_"__Tortraya dwarfa" _echoed Azog's taunting, haunting voice in my head. Storm nudged his head to show he is concerned, I smile softly to him and stroke his head to reassure him I was alright. Even though I have never been alright. Thorin returned to wear he sat before, everyone's eyes watching him.

"And the pale orc. What happened to him?" asked Bilbo curiously to Balin.

"Slunk back into the hole once he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Answered Thorin venomously. I caught Balin and Gandalf look at one another, like me they knew that Azog was still alive but didn't want to mention it to Thorin. I Went back to my blanket and cocooned myself in its soft folds. Trying to have a little comfort, trying to forget. Although it's always useless, a waste of time to forget. I give a shuddered deep breathe.

"Goodnight everyone! " I say trying to act my joyful self but my voice may have betrayed my act. It seemed to have worked because no one picked up on it and many of them said goodnight too. I smiled a little then returning to try and fall to sleep. However I couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching me earlier.

**_Thorin's POV_**

I looked outwards to the ponies whilst I remembered that dreadful battle. My grandfather's decapitated head still haunts me to this day. However I couldn't help but notice Rosalyn. She was stroking her horse gazing out into the darkness distantly. Her only working bluey green eye had a mixture of emotions. Pain, sadness, anger, fear.

"_Was she there in the battle or Moria? Impossible! She would have been with the women and children hidden away. Wouldn't she?" _I thought to myself. I couldn't shake of the feeling that the female dwarf had something hidden in her past that she does not want others knowing. Something dark and deadly which resulted in that scar on her face and her left eye go cloudy and lifeless. Although I'm sure I saw a tear running down her blind eye. I better keep an eye out for her, since she only has one of her own eyes left.


	6. Not these three again!

_thanks for all of your favorites__and reviews guys_

* * *

**_Rosalyn's POV_**

I wake up restlessly. I didn't get too much sleep last night, barely a few hours at time. The sky was light grey, sunlight just about peeking out of the horizon. I usually get up at this time anyway. Everyone else was asleep. I was glad of that, I like having a minute or so to myself just to be in my head. Dark clouds were in the distance.

"I guess it may rain today." I murmur to myself.

"You might be right." Said a deep voice of Thorin Oakensheild beside me. I jump out of my skin; the voice scared the life out of me. How discreet I am. No? I see Thorin look slightly down at me a smirk on his lips, obviously thinking my shock is amusing. I pull myself together and look back out, with a little frown on my face, not happy to be surprised this early in the morning. I look back to see Thorin looking at me again but this time at my chest.

"That necklace, where did you get it from?" he asked suddenly. I was a bit taken aback by his question. I look down at my necklace. It wasn't anything fancy. It was just a gemstone, soladite to be precise dark grey in color, on a braided black thread.

"Um I can't recall now. I can't remember not ever wearing it. Why do you ask?" I reply honestly, not remembering how I came by the necklace. Birthday present maybe? I dunno. Why is Thorin taken an interest to it though?

"No reason I just thought I've seen it once before." He replies huskily looking back at the landscape.

I shrug not inquiring anymore and head back to pack up my blanket. I decide to prepare breakfast. After last night everyone decided that I was the company's cook. I didn't mind, I like cooking. Anyway I made breakfast and handed Thorin his since he was awake. I believe bacon is magic. One minute the company are like breathing corpses the next they shoot up faster than lightening, with no bacon to be seen. I smiled and thanked my lucky stars that I nabbed a few bacon rashers before everyone was awake. Soon we were traveling again. Like I predicted the rain poured down on us in the middle of the morning.

"Ere Mr Gandalf. Can you do something about this delude?" asked Dori grumpily.

"It is raining master dwarf and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard." Said Gandalf putting the complaining Dori in his place.

"Are there any?" ask Bilbo.

"Any what?" queried Gandalf.

"Other wizards."

"There are 5 of us. The greatest of our order is Sauraman. Then there are the two blue wizards… you know I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the 5th ?" interrupted Bilbo.

"Well that it would be Radagast the brown."

"Is he a great wizard or is he more like you?" insulted Bilbo casually. The comment made me giggle to myself.

"I think he's a very great wizard. In his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company to animals than others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forests of the east and a good thing to, for always evil will find a foot hole in this world. Do you agree that he's a great wizard Rosalyn?" Says Gandalf looking at me behind Bilbo with a twinkle in his eye.

"Defiantly. One of the greatest I'll say." I reply nodding enthusiastically.

"You know of this Radagast the brown?" Thorin asks suddenly appearing next to me on his brown pony.

"Know him? I've lived alongside him ever since I was 17 helping to watch over the forests." I answer happily thinking about my merry, shy wizard and the great east forests. Although I did wonder if the green woods were getting any better.

"So how did you come to live with him?" asked Thorin curiously. I gulped nervously.

"I'll tell you one day." I said mysteriously not looking him in the eye, trying to dodge the question. He huffed a little; clearly not happy with the answer I gave him. I'm not ready to tell my story yet, I kinda feel selfish saying that because I know Thorin's story. It's not that I don't trust them I just don't want them to act differently towards me if I do ever tell them. We got to an abandoned old farmhouse in the afternoon, the rain gone by then.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili look after the ponies make sure you stay with them. Oin, Gloin get a fire going." Commanded Thorin. I went with Fili and Kili to put storm with the other ponies. He happily savaged through a blackberry bush. I decided to do some berry picking since they're so many around us. Whilst I got the basket I saw Gandalf and Thorin arguing in the abandoned farmhouse. Then Gandalf stormed out in a huff.

"Everything alright? Gandalf where are you going?" asked Bilbo.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." He replied.

"Who's that?" Bilbo asked naively.

"Myself Mr Baggins." Gandalf snapped. My eyes widened a little at the thought of Gandalf leaving. I rushed up to him quickly before he left.

"Gandalf wait. What if one of them asks?" I whisper quickly in a panic.

"Do not worry Rosalyn, remember they'll understand if you don't want to answer. You'll be fine and I won't be gone long." He replied kindly his eyes soften as he looks down at me.

I nod feeling still unsure but I returned back to the group to pick blackberries. Half an hour later my small sack was filled with raspberries and blackberries. Satisfied I turned to bump into Thorin.

"We wondered where you got to. What have you been doing?" he asks impatiently. I held up my sack and gave him a sarcastic look.

_I've been fishing what does it look like I've been bloody doing? _

"Right well hurry up we are getting very hungry. " he said grabbing my right arm roughly and dragging me towards the camp. I gave a little wave to Fili and Kili and we rushed passed, me having to jog a little to catch up with Thorin's long strides. I placed the basket down once we were at the camp and headed to the fire.

"I already boiled some water for you Miss Rosalyn and chopped a few veggies." Says Bofur as I plonk the vegetables in and add a few herbs and spices for flavor.

"Thank you Bofur at least your helpful." I say appreciatively, glad I don't have to start from scratch. When dinner was ready it was nightfall. Bofur was dishing out the food, swatting away Bombur. I handed Thorin's food over and I sat next to him to scoff my own. Bilbo was asked to take Fili and Kili's food to them.

_I wonder when Gandalf is coming back._ I think worriedly to myself. I feel a pair of blue eyes looking intently at me.

"Can you please stop looking at me Mr Oakensheild?" I ask politely, with a little sarcasm.

"But you're do interesting to look at." he shoots back mocking innocence.

"Even so it makes me very uncomfortable." I say squirming a little to prove a point. Before he could talk back Fili and Kili jump out of the bushes shouting about how Bilbo has been taken by trolls. Everyone sprang into action. Thorin gave a growl of annoyance before gathering his sword.

"Stay here." he turned and commanded to me.

"What?!" I reply in an '_I can't believe he just said that'_ tone.

"Don't question me just stay there. We don't want our darling little cook to get injured do we?" he snapped angrily and with much sarcasm before turning round and disappearing into the bushes.

I stared shocked about what just happened, then I got pissed off and kicked his bowl from the log we were sitting on, then pacing back and forth.

_Is that what he thinks I'm here for? To be the lousy cook. Who the hell does he think he is commanding me like a lap dog. I didn't join this quest to sit on the side-lines and let everyone else have all the fun. _I fumed to myself.

After a while I got my cloak and two daggers and put up my hood so I could camouflage with the surroundings. When I peeked from the bushes I saw three familiar, cockney sounding trolls I had to deal with when heading to the shire. Along with them were half the company twirling on a spit in the fire and the rest bundled in sacks. Although Bilbo was the only one standing up playing for time.

"no not that one he's infected." i heard Bilbo shout quickly before one of the trolls ate Bombur (currently dangling in the air).

_A brave l'il' hobbit ain't he. _

Time for me to do my own 'discreet' distraction. I climbed onto one of the nearby trees. The trolls were all fairly near one another, which was perfect for my plan. First I jumped onto the nearest troll, Bill, then onto the second one's head, Tom and finally onto the hunched back of Bert who still chatted with the hobbit. Then I jumped back into the thicket of greenery giggling madly as I did so, it was really fun. Trolls, dwarves and the hobbit had no clue what on earth just happened.

"Hold on I recognize that cloak, and that high pitched giggle. Oh no it's that stupid girl again." Realized Tom.

"Er', what the hell is she doin' round these parts. I thought we'd never see that slippery rat again." Complained Bert.

"Eh I'm not peachy keen on seeing your ugly mugs again either." I shouted to them in the thicket of the bushes.

"I think it came from over there. Said Bill ushering all three of them to investigate the far right of the bushes. Whilst they were doing that I grabbed a pale of water, that i got from the camp, and ran dosing out the fire which got a couple of dwarves wet in the process. Then I ran back into the trees.

"That little bitch put out our fire, it will take ages to re-light it again. I swear when I get my hands on her I will take out every part of her body off limb from limb until her screaming stops." Yelled Tom darkly. I wasn't afraid though. I honestly couldn't care less what happened to me. Then came a familiar loud voice from the left hand side of the clearing.

"The dawn will take you all." Boomed Gandalf as he broke a boulder in two revealing the bright sunrise. The trolls yelled in pain as the sunlight turned them from flesh into stone. Everyone cheered glad they weren't scoffed by trolls. Once everyone was down and out of the sacks I decided to sneak back to the camp.

I quickly removed my cloak and pretended to be asleep, though everyone knew it was me. A couple of minutes everyone else returned getting their stuff saying something about investigating a troll hoard. Someone roughly shook me awake, it was of course Thorin. I pretended to wake up drowsily and I packed my stuff away.

"Good morning Thorin, I assume your rescue of Mr Baggins was successful, everyone being alive and all that." I say innocently. I look up to see Thorin scornfully looking down at me.

"Something the matter?" I ask pleasantly, "or am just interesting to look at?" I add sarcastically. I gather my stuff and began walking away from him. But then I was abruptly halted by Thorin's strong grasp.

"What did you think you were doing? You could have gotten killed. You deliberately disobeyed me. You should have stayed put." He said with hostility, clearly annoyed at being defied.

"_Disobeyed._ I'm not some little girl who needs a big strong man to protect her and to fight her battles. When I said what I bring to the company is the will to conquer any challenge that we'll inevitably face I didn't just mean to cook your bloody food." I snapped. I was sick to death of him undermining me, thinking I was just a burden.

I tugged hard making him release his grasp and continued to walk to the others. I looked back to see Thorin remain where he was. A mixture of shock and anger on his face.

_I bet he was expecting me to cry and beg for forgiveness. Hah big headed fool, and just when I thought he was tolerable. _

**_Thorin's POV_**

I'm still angry at her. How dare she defy me and then just walk away. She's certainly going to be a handful. Still her agility and intelligence to outsmart the trolls were admittedly impressive; of course I will never say that aloud reputation and all that. She must have guts to dare talk back to me. It did make me uncomfortable to see her jumping on the trolls head as if it was nothing, whilst I was tied up unable to do anything if something were to happen to her.

_"__Aww I didn't know you cared so much for me"_ said Rosalyn's voice mockingly.

_"__I do not care for you in the slightest; it's just that you're a girl, which means you are weaker." _I snapped back at the voice.

_"__You know its remarks like that which will make me hate you."_ Pointed out the voice.

"_Yeah and I care soo much about what you thinks." _I say sarcastically trying to convince the voice that what I say is true. But a small part of me didn't want Rosalyn to hate me, I didn't want any of the company to think that. If we are to be successful we have to look out for one another, have eachother back. Rosalyn wouldn't look out for me if she hates me, not that I need her to anyway.

"_Whatever helps you sleep at night bud?" _ The voice echoed before disappearing.

**_Rosalyn's POV_**

Whilst many of the dwarves were looking in the troll cave I decided to wait outside, if it smelled bad where I was standing, I didn't want to how bad it would smell inside.

"Rosalyn you might want to have a look at this." Called Gandalf.

"Alright." I replied dropping my stuff and headed inside reluctantly. I was right the smell was 10 times dreadful. I grimaced as I walked to where Gandalf was. He held a heart locket which was on a familiar sword. I looked up at him as he gave me the sword.

"Impossible." I whisper walking quickly back outdoors to make sure that I was seeing things right. There was no denying it. Gandalf handed me my father's sword, passed down to him from many generations.

I open the locket seeing an old picture inside. It was of me, my brother Soren, my mother Stella and my father Rhoden. I was barely 3 years old in the picture. My cheeks rosy and chubby, both eyes sparkling clear greeny blue, cute dark brown curls bunched in two pigtails tied with scarlet ribbons with a little dress to match. I suppressed my threatening tears as I closed the golden locket. On the front it said 'family' in dwarfish. I put it on carefully although struggling to put it together.

"Here." Sighed Thorin impatiently, taking the locket out of my hands and clipping it together.

"Thank you." I say quietly a little surprised that he would help me.

"I'm guessing these items are of sentimental value?"

"Yes these were my father's. Although I don't understand how they came to be in the hands of trolls." I answer looking back at the cave, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Were?" queried Thorin.

"Ye-yeah, um my father along with my brother died in battle long ago." I answer uncomfortably, timidly looking down at the floor.

"And where was your mother in all this?" Thorin asked carefully.

"She was always very sick, she was too weak and passed away before Smaug came." I quickly answer biting back tears my fists clenched shaking a little. I turn and walk away before Thorin asks anymore. I'm not sure why I told Thorin about how my family died nor why he cares. Also how he can be angry at me one minute then caring the next. I don't get it, it's like he's possessed.

Suddenly one of the dwarves said that someone was coming. Everyone was told to stay together and arm ourselves. I strolled to the others, not arming myself because I knew full well that was the sound of a Rustabell rabbit sled. Just as I expected out came Radagast, but looking a little too alert and frazzled for my liking.


	7. I'll draw them off

_big thanks to everyone's reviews and a special heads up to __**angellicdragon **__for your support. Any who enjoy the... HEY WHAT THE!_

_Kili: hehe sorry folks but we are kidnapping you're writer for the time being._

_Me: you're doing what? mmph mmph!_

_Fili: that's right it's our fanfiction now muhaha _

_Kili: she will be returned if you lovely folk review... and give us seedcake._

_Fili: Yeah seedcake otherwise no more chapters._

* * *

"Radagast!" I exclaimed in delight giving him a massive hug, he gave a little yelp at the strength of the hug but gave a warm smile towards me. I skipped away to stroke the rabbits.

"Radagast, Radagast the Brown. What on earth are you doing here?" said Gandalf in relief.

"I was looking for you Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." Said Radagast tone filled with worry.

"Yes?" Gandalf asked curiously.

Radagast opened his mouth to say something and paused, he did this a couple of times forgetting what he was going to say. I smile to myself; he does that from time to time.

"Oh I had a thought and now I lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue…. Oh itsth noth a thought ath all. It's a silly old stick insect." He said Gandalf plucking the stick insect out of Radagast's mouth.

I stroked the rabbits, not knowing till now how much I missed them, I listened to Radagast tell Gandalf how sick the green woods are, as well as the unpleasant giant spiders. then they went on about the eerie abandoned castle _Dolgoldor_.A warg howl pierced the woodlands, ending the conversation between the two wizards.

"Is that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" asked Bilbo worriedly.

"Wolf? No that is not a wolf." Answered Bofur. I held my two trusty daggers and joined the rest of the dwarves, concentrating on any surprise attacks. Suddenly a warg scout came from over a mossy bank, and another attacking from the right. Thorin slashed at the first killing it instantly, while Dwalin killed the other.

"Warg scouts, which means an orc pack is not far behind." Said Thorin retracting his sword from a warg's head.

"Orc pack!" Bilbo exclaimed nervously.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin" asked Gandalf hurriedly.

"No one." Replied Thorin.

"Who did you tell?" repeated Gandalf with a little panic.

"No one I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked his deep voice in a confused tone.

"You are being hunted." Answered Gandalf.

"We have to get out of here." Gruffly added Dwalin.

"We can't, we have no ponies, they bolted." Came Ori's voice from over the hill.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast announced courageously.

"These are Gundabad wargs they will outrun you." stated Gandalf.

"These are Rustabell rabbits. I'd like to see them try." Radagast replied his tone confident and with pride of his speedy rabbits. As he got on his sled I warned him to be careful, he smiled cheekily and told me he will, which I sincerely doubt.

The problem however was that we had to run through open grasslands, only a few rocks dotting the landscape to hide us. Radagast was taunting the orcs, smiling as he was a good few feet in front of them. As we kept hiding and running I wondered where on earth Gandalf was taking us. As we were up against a rock, trying to make ourselves as flat as possible, one of the warg riders caught our scent and was now circling above us.

I saw Thorin give a look to Kili to shoot his bow and arrow at them. Kili was a good shot, he hit the warg twice make it tumble from the rock, where the other dwarfs finished of killing both orc and warg. However the noises the warg made was too loud, signalling to the others where we were. We had to run as fast as we could, Gandalf guiding us once more.

"Where are you leading us?" asked Thorin like me thinking Gandalf was up to something. Gandalf didn't give him an answer.

We ran a bit further before we had to stop because we were surrounded.

"Where's Gandalf?" asked Fili.

"He's abandoned us." growled Dwalin.

"Hold your ground." instructed Thorin drawing his sword. I drew my two daggers attacking the orc that was closest. It came from my left so I turned raising my dagger whilst I did and jumped to slash the orcs throat. The warg did not harm me. Another came from behind so I side stepped and slashed at the orcs feet causing him to tumble off his warg.

Fuming the orc charged towards me, I blocked his attack with one dagger then slitting his throat with the other. Then I saw Thorin dealing with a warg, whilst another came charging towards him, a surprise attack. I ran up to Thorin and blocked the warg's path giving a low throaty growl, which told the beast to back off. It seemed to have worked because it whimpered and scampered away.

"In here you fools." Called Gandalf popping up behind a rock. Thorin jumped onto a rock, counting everyone entering the hole, to make sure no one was left behind. I jumped in behind Bilbo, sliding down the shoot. Soon everyone was in the hole, hidden from the remaining orcs.

A battle horn was heard in the distance soon followed by the sound of a fight above our heads. We all looked at eachother in confusion. A dead orc rolled down our hiding place. Thorin took out the arrow from the orcs chest.

"Elves." He spat venomously throwing down the elfish arrow, which was dyed black in orc blood. I knew for a fact that dwarves and elves haven't got along since before the 'Smaug incident'. I don't care for them much myself but I did have to remain civil towards the wood elves when living in the woods.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" asked Dwalin.

"Follow it of course." Answered Bofur quickly. I followed everyone else along the path, not before I heard Gandalf say something.

"That would be wise." However his tone was a bit sarcastic. Me and Bilbo shared a quizzical look at eachother. I shrugged it off and smiled at him, saying we were looking too much into it. He smiled a small smile in return and we walked single file through the narrow path.

I looked in awe at my surroundings; the sky of which I could see was clear and we passed sparkling fountains. I was last in line as I saw the narrow path growing wider, steps beginning to form at my feet. what greeted us was a tranquil scene with stunning cream architecture and glorious fountains in midst of a sea of green forests.

"The valley of Inlardis. In the common tongue it is known by another name." said Gandalf.

"Rivendale." Added Bilbo softly, like me in awe of its heavenly beauty.

"Here lies the last homely house east of the sea." Continued Gandalf. Now I knew full well Rivendale was accommodated by elves, so Thorin would not be so peachy keen in visiting them.

"This was your plan all along. To seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin snarled at Gandalf, as I thought acting not happy at all.

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakensheild. Any ill will in there will be that of which you bring yourself." scolded Gandalf.

"Do you think the elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." Said Thorin.

_To be honest it's not any of their business what we do. Why would they try to stop us? _I thought to myself, standing next to Bilbo earwigging on their conversation.

"Of course they will, but we have questions that need to be answered." When Thorin didn't talk back, looking down knowing the wizard was right, Gandalf continued.

"If we are to be successful this needs to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm, which is why you'll leave the talking to me."

I smiled inside wondering if anyone else caught the insult Gandalf subtly said. Anyway we made our way down from the small cliff. Before that though I caught sight of my father's sword, it started to glow a goldy color.

I asked Gandalf about it and he said his friend Lord Elrond will know. I kept a hold of it gazing with confusion and wonder. Soon we were outside the doors of Rivendale. As we waited to enter I looked around me in amazement, still couldn't get over how striking it looked. Bilbo was doing the same, for it must have looked much bigger compared to the hobbit's figure.

"Mithrandir." Called a dark haired elf as he walked down the stairs.

"Ah Lindir." Gandalf replied obviously recognizing the elf. Lindir then spoke some elfish which I didn't understand.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Answered Gandalf, which lead me to guess that the elf asked about the purpose of the visit.

"My Lord Elrond is not here." Replied Lindir.

"Not here, where is he?" asked Gandalf. Before Lindir could reply a horn was sounded, as well as the distant sound of thudding hooves. As the sound drew nearer the dwarves suddenly formed a defensive circle dragging both me and Bilbo into the centre. The elves on horseback encircled us dwarves looking down curiously at us.

Admittedly I was a little intimidated by their size. Although their horses were absolutely stunning, many of them white in color. Once they stopped moving I broke from the circle to closely look at one horse with one pale blue eye.

"May I?" I asked the elf who was on the horse, but also to the horse in question. He gave a small nod and a smile in response. Whilst I petted the beautiful creature I heard Gandalf and Lord Elrond exchange greetings, most of in elfish again, a tad annoying and rude since the rest of us didn't have a clue what they were talking about. Finally they spoke in words which we understand.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near." Commented Lord Elrond

"Ah that may have been us." Admitted Gandalf gesturing towards the rest of us. Lord Elrond went up to Thorin.

"Welcome Thorin son of Thrain." Greeted Lord Elrond.

"I do not believe we have met." Replied Thorin bluntly.

"You have your grandfathers bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed he made no mention of you." Thorin said sourly.

Then Lord Elrond spoke bloody elfish once again, looking at the dwarves, I was still stroking the horse complementing her quietly.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" said Gloin confused and angry.

"No master Gloin he is offering you food." Explained Gandalf. I stopped stroking the horse and bowed slightly to say thanks and watched the others mutter to one another.

"Ah...well in that case lead on." Said Gloin. I grinned at the others change of hearts. We dwarves certainly loved our grub.


	8. No not VEGETABLES

_Fili: alright, alright I think these readers have waited plenty._

_Kili: Yeah alright you're free._

_Me: Thanks *punch* _

_Kili: OW! _

_Me: serves you bloody right you loonies. Don't try anything funny like that again._

* * *

We sat and waited for our food once we were inside. I felt a soft tap on my shoulder.

"Miss Rosalyn, Gandalf has informed me of your sword suddenly appearing to glow. May I have a look at it?" asked Lord Elrond kindly. I smiled politely handing him my father's sword flat, the blade still pulsing with a gold glow of light. He took it carefully and studied the blade, muttering to himself as he did so.

"This sword has a memory trapped inside it. It is very rare but before the sword's bearer passes on to the next life all of his or hers memories are kept in the blade, which is only shown by someone of the same bloodline taking the blade out of its sheath." He explained. I looked at him with wonder, taking my sword back. The others whispered as I did so.

"Will you do it then?" asked Kili excitedly,

"Of course, but not before I have some food in my belly first though." I reply my stomach growling in agreement. They all agreed to that thankful when they saw plates of food heading our way. However once it arrived it was not what we hoped it would be.

_Oh no not… VEGETABLES! _I think to myself as I stare wide eyed at the green leafy horror that was placed in front of me. But there was also some cheese too, so I just ate that, steering far away from the lettuce. you would think that living in the Greenwoods would make me love the green stuff. Not me though, meat all the way (I'm a dwarf after all).

"Come on try it. Just a mouthful." Said Dori trying to persuade Ori to eat the green stuff, like a parent would to a stubborn child.

"I don't like green food." Mumbled Ori staring glumly at a lettuce leaf.

"Where's the meat?" said Dwalin in confusion searching through his bowl.

"Have they got any chips? "Asked Ori hopefully. I was thinking what everyone else was saying. My stomach was barely full and it yelled at me disapprovingly. As soon as everyone gave up on eating Thorin, Balin, Bilbo, Gandalf and Lord Elrond went somewhere else to read the map.

We decided to make a fire in the middle of another room, using our own provisions to get a decent meal.

"So can we see the memories your sword is keeping now Rosalyn?" Kili asked enthusiastically.

"Maybe it would be wiser to wait for the others to return. We wouldn't want anyone to miss out on anything would we?" Said Fili to his younger brother, Kili replied by nodding dolefully.

In all honesty I was a bit apprehensive on revealing the sword to myself never mind everyone else. I ate some food, which filled up my now contented belly. I looked across to see Bombur stuffing his face as per usual the table which he sat on creaking in despair from his weight.

"Bombur." Called Bofur throwing him a sausage. As soon as he caught it the table gave way breaking, taking a surprised Bombur as it collapsed. Everyone burst out laughing, as did I, but I still felt a little sympathy towards Bombur. Then Thorin, Balin and Bilbo entered the room. Thorin explained our plans to leave at first light Gandalf meeting us in the mountains later on. Then Kili looked at me impatiently, keen to see what the sword hides. I smile and nod to him, signalling I was ready to draw the blade.

"Everyone hush it's time." Kili called signalling everyone to gather round. Now Thorin, Balin and Bilbo had no clue what was happening since they sat at a separate table, after a brief explanation they soon caught up. I stood up a took a deep breathe.

_Here goes nothing._

As I drew the sword a bright, blinding gold light encased the room. The light disappeared leaving a large, rectangular white shape on the wall. I sat down and looked up preparing to see what memories held within the sword.


	9. The Life of Rhoden

_This chapter shows more of Rosalyn's past. Enjoy!_

* * *

What we saw, was my father's life from beginning to end, his most memorable moments.

_Birth_

_A new-born baby, pink and crying. An exhausted mother and proud father holding the child._

_"__So beautiful, isn't he honey?" the father said looking down at the child._

_"__Yes" reply the tired mother._

_"__Welcome to the world Rhoden." He whispered to the baby smiling unashamed that a few tears roll down his eyes._

_Aged 8_

_Rhoden is practicing to fight from his father._

_"__Hah take that and that. I will defeat you evil fiend!" exclaimed the brown haired boy._

_"__You shall never defeat me little warrior." The father, Rosslyn replied playing along. The boy then turns and clashes the swords together making Rosslyn let go of his weapon._

_"__Yay I win! I win!" Rhoden exclaims jumping on his dad, causing Rosslyn to fall. The father laughs heartily looking over to the mother looking at them, rolling her eyes at their fun._

_"__Someday I'm gonna be a great warrior aren't I father?" says the playful boy eyes twinkling, getting off his dad._

_"__The greatest." Replied his father brushing himself off._

_Aged 17_

_The young man is running with his mates play fighting across the village. However he doesn't notice the blonde young lady carrying a box of red apples. He crashes into her, the crate flying from her grasp, Rhoden landing on top of her. He looks down and quickly gets off._

_"__Oh geez I'm so sorry, are you alright? I'm so sorry; you're not injured are you? I can be such a klutz sometime. You can hit me if you want." Rhoden says hurriedly embarrassed and worried. She laughed her greeny blue eyes twinkling._

_"__Ha-ha-ha don't worry about it, you didn't mean to bump into me. I'm fine, hopefully my apples are too." She replies kindly retrieving her wooden box and picking up the apples._

_"__H-here let me help you with them." He says picking up the apples too._

_"__Oh don't worry I can handle it, you don't have to do that." She says._

_"__Nonsense it's the least I can do." He says once all the apples were in the box, only a couple bruised the two of them stood upright again._

_"__Thanks for the help." Says the blonde lass._

_"__No problem." Rhoden replies smiling but his cheeks were still red like the apples. He was about to turn but then plucked up the courage to ask her something._

_"__Listen I feel awful about all this. Would you mind if I could repay you by buying you a drink? You know what it doesn't matter, just forget about it, sorry for wasting your time." He said shyly. He turned around scorning himself for acting so foolishly. Then he felt a small tug on his right arm. He turned around to see her holding his arm smiling at his awkwardness._

_"__I'd love to, shall we meet here tonight, let's say sevenish." She replied._

_"__What?! I-I mean yeah sure if that's good for you. Umm see you then." He said astonished it actually worked. Before he got to his mates he turned to see the beautiful girl stacking the apples._

_"__By the way the names Rhoden." He called out to her._

_The girl looked at him smiled and replied "Stella"_

_Aged 20_

_Stella and Rhoden stand on their balcony of their recently brought new home. She holds his hand and with her other hand gently turns his head towards her._

_"__Rhoden my love I have to tell you something. You know that I'm very ill, like the doctor said and that I may not live a full life. I…I won't blame you if you don't think you can handle it. I'm just saying you can leave if you choose." She whispers to him letting go of his hand and face and looking down sadly._

_It was his turn to hold her face now._

_"__How could you even say that? Stella from the moment I saw you I thought you were the most gorgeous girl in Middle Earth. No stupid illness is going to stop me loving you. I promise I will never leave your side no matter how much we have to face." He said truthfully love in his voice._

_"__Rhoden." She whispered softly a tear in her eye. He got down of one knee and looked up to her holding a ring he got from his pocket. It was silver ring which held a greeny blue quartz, the same colour of her eyes._

_"__Stella will you marry me?" he said softly._

_"__Yes. Yes Rhoden I'll marry you!" nodding and crying as she said it. Rhoden placed the ring gently on her finger. She looked adoringly at it then they both kissed in the light of the moon._

_Aged 21- the wedding_

_Rhoden and Stella exchanged their vows and placed their rings on eachother. Everyone in Dale watched the ceremony, even the Royal family of Erebor came, a very big honor indeed._

_"__I do." Said the glowing bride and groom in reply to the person marrying them. Once they kissed the crowds up roared in clapping and cheering, not one person without a smile._

_Aged 22- birth of Soren_

_Rhoden looked lovingly at his new-born son._

_"__What shall we name him my love?" he asked Stella softly._

_"__How about Soren?" she asked holding the little baby._

_"__Perfect. Welcome to the world Soren." He whispered._

_Aged 31- birth of Rosalyn_

_Looking down at the little baby, her tiny body rosy red. He looked over to Stella, pale and tired from birth. Soren standing on his tip toes to look at the baby._

_"__How about Rosalyn." Suggested Rhoden after many other names were listed._

_"__I think it's a beautiful name, perfect for our little girl. What do you think Soren?" replied Stella._

_"__I like it!" he exclaimed a smile on his 9 year old face._

_"__Then welcome to the world Rosalyn." Announced Rhoden._

_Aged 34_

_"__Daddy why can't mummy come outside?" asked little 3 year old Rosalyn sitting at the family grocery stall. He wondered how to tell his little innocent daughter._

_"__Well that's because mummy's very sick my dear."_

_"__Will she ever get better daddy?"_

_"__Yes honey of course she'll get better." He lied._

_"__Soren. I have to go visit your mother, that means you are the boss and have to keep an eye on the stall understood?" _

_"__Yes sir!" said 12 year old Soren._

_He turned and made his way to his house, stopping to get some tulips on the way, Stella's favorite flower. He entered the room, which stirred Stella awake. She was very pale and her eyes were deep purple, like she had been punched in the face. She coughed violently._

_"__Hello my love I have a gift for you. Feeling any better?" he said trying to sound positive._

_"__Oh my sweet Rhoden thank you they're beautiful but I fear I still don't feel very peachy keen. How are our little angels?" she replied in a small weak voice._

_"__They're doing just fine."_

_"__Rhoden am I beautiful?" she asked suddenly._

_"__Of course you are."_

_"__Now don't you lie to me." She said bitterly._

_"__Stella I would never lie to you. No matter what you look like I will always think you're beautiful. You are beautiful because you are strong, kind, smart, funny, loving, devoting and determined to fight this illness which plagues you. I love you no matter what."_

_"__Oh Rhoden how is it you know exactly what I need to hear?"_

_"__Magic" he whispers giving a wink, he kisses her forehead and tells her he must go back to the stall. _

_He looks back at her frail form sleeping peacefully._

_"__Daddy you never guess what. Soren went to the little boys' room so I was looking after the shop by myself and guess what. A prince showed up. He was tall and I sold him an apple. Look he gave me this." Said Rosalyn holding up a necklace round her neck. Rhoden smiled and looked at Soren to confirm this._

_"__It's true father, when I got back I saw her talking to Prince Thorin, she had no clue who he was till I told her." Soren said smiling._

_"__I can't wait to tell mummy!" she exclaimed bouncing and dancing excitedly. Rhoden laughed and scooped up Rosalyn, with now rosy cheeks and curly brown locks, eyes twinkling greeny blue like her mother's eyes._

_Aged 36_

_Rhoden, Rosalyn and Soren gathered around Stella's bed._

_"__You know I could not hope for a more perfect family. Never forget that no matter what battles we must face to stay strong and keep moving forward." Stella said to them all._

_Aged 36- the wrath of Smaug_

_Midday, a usual day so he thought. Rhoden still worried for poor Stella's health. He visited her alone, one last time before Smaug came. She was very frail and could barely move. Stella looked at her beloved with dull, bluey green eyes, clutching something gold in her petite hand. She shakily reached out to Rhoden with that hand. He took it gently and kissed it lightly, to which she smiled and whispered._

_"__Stay strong." She turned away closing her eyes only managing a few shaky breaths before she passed away peacefully. He sat there numb letting his tears roll down his cheeks. He looked down to see what Stella gave him. I was her heart locket he gave her on her birthday. _

_Inside was all the family two years ago. He put it on and kissed it hard. He put Stella's hand gently on her chest along with the other and kissed her forehead. He couldn't bear to turn away but he had to return to his children. Looking back he could see how peaceful and pretty she looked. _

_Once he was back at the stall he saw Soren and Rosalyn. Soren was now a strong, sturdy 14 year old dwarf, eyes courageous longing for battle. Blonde hair like his mother, brown eyes like his father. _

_Then there was sweet 5 year old Rosalyn. Still with rosy cheeks which always had dimples from her cute, smile. She was just like her mum, only with brown hair like her dad. She had twinkly greeny blue eyes; her personality innocent and sweet yet Rhoden saw she will one day have the strength and determination of a warrior. _

_How to break the news to them? Soren already guessed what happened by Rhoden's facial expression then giving him a small mute nod to confirm the tragedy. He looked down sadly. Rosalyn was only 5 yet she was still smart enough to understand._

_"__Mommy's gone isn't she?" She whispered sadly. The father rushed to give her a hug a gave another nod. Tears spilled again both from father and son. But not from the youngest, instead she hugged her father stroking his back comfortingly, like her mother did._

_"__It's ok everything will be ok. We have to stay strong like mummy said. Please don't cry father. Please don't cry." The little dwarf girl said. Both the father and son looked at her astonished._

_Suddenly screams were heard, all around them people fled, yelling to evacuate. Rhoden looked up to see a shadow of a dragon and fire engulfing the sky and destroying buildings that of which included his home where Stella still lay. Rhoden and Soren ran, Rosalyn still being carried was confused, scared and oddly fascinated at the sight her five year old face saw. Rhoden, once at a safe distance looked back at his now destroyed village of Dale cursing the dragon for his destruction._

_"__Father what do we do now?" asked Soren angrily._

_"__We stay strong." Replied Rhoden softly looking down at his distraught little girl. She nods timidly._

_Aged 41- the battle of Moria, Rhoden's last stand_

_It's been two years since the destruction of Erebor. Soren now19 and Rosalyn 10. Rhoden doesn't go a day without missing Stella. The grief that his family had to bear will forever weigh down their souls. He looks up at the rising sun crying to himself silently. His son always was angry. Everything changed apart from her. Rosalyn was the only reason the family hasn't fallen apart. She was very mature for her age. When she saw her brother and father she took their hands in hers._

_"__Father, brother listen to me. Yes it is sad and everything will feel like it's falling around us. But, we should not feel shame in moving forward. It's what mother would always want, for us to stay strong. We will never forget her. Don't forget that everyone has to suffer at least once in their lives, we just were unlucky enough to carry more." Rosalyn said, remember being only ten at the time. _

_When morning came they arrived at their destination, Moria. King Thraw's plan was to reclaim this ancient kingdom. However orcs got their first and weren't ready to give up. The women and children had to hide while the men fought the orcs. _

_"__Father please let me fight alongside you." Rosalyn begged._

_"__No you are too young. Please Rosalyn just hide among the trees. You are so precious to me." He replied. She hugged them both tightly running to the nearest highest tree hiding in it._

_Rhoden looked at his son encased in armour._

_"__Father, I can't help but feel afraid." Admitted Soren nervously._

_"__Hold onto it Soren. Hold onto your emotions to help you drive your sword into the enemy. I love you son."_

_"__Love you too father."_

_The king ordered everyone to attack. The dwarves battle cried 'for the King' but Rhoden and Soren yelled 'FOR STELLA!' They headed headlong to the enemy and fought with all their might. Even when their bodies felt heavy they fought. Sadly Rhoden turned around just as he saw his only son decapitated from behind. And as he was distracted by grief and anger and orc stabbed him from behind. He cried out in pain, knowing that this was it for him. _

_But, before he disappeared into the darkness a seven year old brown haired girl with greeny blue eyes was all he could see, Rosalyn ran from her hiding place as she saw her brother and father injured and killed._

_"__FATHER! Father please don't leave me please." She begged in a panic tears streaming from her eyes._

_"__Rosalyn stay strong, you are precious to me." Rhoden said weakly before dying there and then. The last image of his life was his 10 year old daughter plucking his sword from his hand and killing and fighting as if she did it all her life. _

_'__So precious to me' Rhoden voice echoed in his head before passing away._

**_Rosalyn's POV_**

The glowing images ended and the dwarves were in shock. They all looked to me; I was still clutching the sword. I trembled and placed the sword back in my belt. I couldn't help but burst into tears covering my face as I just witnessed my father's death again. Both eyes dripped the salty sadness making my face wet and slimy. I felt a sudden warmth as everyone gathered around me hugging tight and saying everything was going to be fine. But my vision was blurry and I ignored their attempts to comfort me, kind as it was. Soon I think I cried myself into a dreamless sleep.

**_Thorin's POV_**

I stared in shock at the crying female dwarf at what I just witnessed. Amazed how one girl could do so much, and that three year old girl with rosy cheeks and innocent eyes, of whom I gave the necklace to, would grow up to be anything like her. She cried herself to slumber. I couldn't help but feel there is more to her story. But, everyone needs rest and we've witnessed enough of her tale for one day. I went to my own blanket and had a restless sleep; I couldn't help but dream of her father and mother.

_I wonder what it would be like to have a love that powerful._

**_Rosalyn's POV_**

I woke up begrudgingly by a shake of the shoulder. To my surprise I was the last one asleep. I was usually one of the first ones up. But the light was very dim, due to having to wake up extra early to go before the elves stop our quest. We didn't have breakfast, which I didn't mind so much since I wasn't that hungry. However a few grumbled to themselves.

"Are you alright now lassie?" asked Balin kindly.

"Yes I'm peachy keen thank you Balin." I reply recalling memories last night, and how stupid I acted crying like that. Although I was grateful the dwarves were around to comfort me. I think I trust them entirely now, even Thorin would you believe.

_If they ask I'll tell them._ I think to myself determinedly.


	10. Giants, Stone giants

_Hey guys thanks for your reviews! I'm thinking of doing a prequel to this story about Rhoden and little Rosalyn what do you guys think? _

* * *

It was mid-morning by the time we were a distance away from Rivendale. I looked back to have one last quick look at the beautiful landscape before walking onwards.

"Be on your guard, we're about to step over to the edge of the wild. Balin you know these paths lead on. "Called Thorin to the rest of the company. I passed Bilbo looking long at Rivendale, in his own thoughts.

"Mr Baggins I suggest you keep up." Said Thorin towards Bilbo. He snapped out of it and followed the rest of the company. We traveled quite a bit of distance before everyone was too tired to walk any further. We camped in the grasslands, which was shadowed by the misty mountains we had to climb the next day. I wrote in my diary about the events. The trolls, meeting Radagast, the orc attack and Rivendale including the sword and what it captured.

"What do scribble down in that diary of yours?" a curious Thorin asked once I finished writing.

"This and that and some of the other." I say quickly and vaguely. Thorin was about to snatch it out of my grasp. But, I was quicker, I stuffed it back in my inside pocket and lightly slapped his hand away. Then I stood up and skipped away to get ingredients for dinner. Thorin was not too pleased with having something denied from him. But, he didn't say anymore.

We got some more provisions from the elves, enough for a week or so if we're careful. After dinner everyone one by one went to sleep until it was just me and Thorin. I looked down at my necklace twirling it amiably, suddenly recalling a memory long ago, barely mentioned in my father's memories; who I got the necklace from. I went to sleep holding the necklace remembering to the time I was three and was left to watch the stall whilst Soren went to the toilets and father visited mother at home.

_Flashback_

_"__Now I won't be long Rosalyn, will you be ok until I get back?" asked Soren._

_"__I'll be OK Sorey. I'll guard the shop until you come back." I replied saluting in determination._

_"__Ha-ha-ha I feel sorry for any robbers who dare to cross ya." Soren replied then quickly dashed to the nearest restroom._

_"__Let them try!" I replied confidently. I sat back on the stall swinging my legs back and forth bubbly and hyper, giddy at the thought of being grown up. As soon as Soren vanished three big dwarves stepped forward. Well big for me at that age. Two dressed like guards standing either side of the middle dwarf smiling down at me. I was a little naive at that age and had no clue that the middle person was, who turned out to be very important indeed._

_"__You better not be robbers. My brother will be back soon and I'm veery strong." I said defensively, although their laughter made me pout because let's face it no one would take me seriously in that voice never mind what I looked like._

_"__Well then pretty maiden it is a very good job that we are not burglars isn't it. May I buy an apple please?" said the one in the middle; he had a deep yet kind voice. My eyes lit up at the thought of doing a grown up job by myself._

_I smiled and nodded picking up the reddest apple in the stack and handed it to him, and he in return gave me a gold coin. _

_"__Thank you please come again." I sang cheerfully, like I heard my father and brother say countless times to customers._

_"__Here little one, since you so kindly didn't show me just how strong you are I have a gift for you." He said before he left putting a necklace around my small neck. _

_"__Thank you sir." I say gleefully looking down at the necklace. I looked back up and saw him smile down and bow to me then walked off, along with the other two, taking a bite of his apple. Soren who watched gobsmacked for half of it then rushed to his little sister._

_"__Sorey, Sorey you never guess what. A nice man brought an apple and look, look he gave me this!" I said quickly showing Soren my necklace, so close it nearly touched his nose. His put down my hands and looked at me still surprised._

_"__Rosalyn do you have any idea who that was?" he asked me seriously._

_"__Nooo why?" I reply putting the necklace round my neck again._

_"__Rosalyn that was Prince Thorin!" he said to me. I looked up at him shocked and giddy. _

_"__Oh wow! Oh wow! I met a prince, I met a prince. Just wait till mummy and daddy hear about this. They're going to be so jealous." I yelped in joy jumping off the stall and jumping like a mad girl. Soren laughed, picked me up and twirled me round._

_"__Little sister the whole of Dale will be jealous of you." He said happily._

_End of flashback_

I woke up from the memory; it lasted longer than I thought because I woke up at my usual time. I sat up my blanket still covered me, I was very cosy. I looked up at the colossal mountain, the sun just about peeking out, the sky filled with yellows, pinks and oranges. Deep grey and black clouds were in the far distance.

I frowned deeply at the clouds thinking '_that's all we need.' _I saw Thorin wake up stretching and yawning his last of sleep. I smiled a little of how cute he looked then quickly shook my head and got up and got the things for breakfast, realizing I stared way too long at him. Later everyone had breakfast and we started our journey to the misty mountains. I walked beside Thorin side glancing at him a little.

_Who'd a thought he could be so nice._ I thought bemused at my memory I dreamt about.

"What made you do it?" I ask suddenly obviously catching him by surprise.

"What made me do what?" he asked in utter confusion glancing in my direction.

"Years ago you gave me a necklace when I was 3. Why did you do it? I mean you were a royal prince and I… well I was a hyper l'il 3 year old grocer's daughter." I explained.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe it was because you humored me so much." He answered smiling at the memory of that little girl, then looking sideways at the same older girl.

I smiled knowing full well what I was like back then. We reached the mountain paths as soon as the rain pelted down on us viciously and vigorously. I could barely see through my working eye, which I used to concentrate on my footing, repeatedly bumping into the back of Thorin. I heard Bilbo, a few dwarves behind me, yelping as he nearly fell over the edge.

"We must find shelter." Yelled Thorin against the lashing rain. I would've made a sarcastic comment to myself if I wasn't so wet and cold. I just nodded in agreement, the wind whipping my hood off.

"Look out!" Dwalin shouted as rocks crashed over our heads debris scattering from the impact.

"This is no thunderstorm it is a thunder battle. Look!" added Balin pointing towards the colossal giants of stone. I looked gobsmacked, never have I seen such creatures.

"Well bless me the legends are true. Giants, stone giants." gasped Bofur. Suddenly we began to move ourselves for we unfortunately were on another stone giant's knees, which made our company split into two.

We had to dash to the mountain as soon as our knee we were on came into contact with the unlivable rock surface. I shivered uncontrollably as I looked in horror at the sight of the rest of our group colliding with the mountain still on the recently vanquished giant.

"NOOO!" yelled Thorin in angst rushing to see if the rest of his company is still living. Relief washed over us as all of the company was out of danger. All but one.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the hobbit?" asked Bofur looking around himself worriedly. We found him clinging to the mountain desperately, his face with a look of fear. Many dwarves were reaching to him desperately trying to get him but they couldn't reach.

Suddenly I saw the rock Bilbo was clinging to break falling into the abyss with the hobbit still hanging on. Everyone froze in shock, some yelled in anguish, all but me. I didn't think, I relied on instinct. I took off my supplies and cloak and swan dived into the deadly blackness. Adrenaline swam through me as I heard distant dwarf yells and the wind and rain colliding with me. To my luck I saw a little figure also falling, screaming in terror at his death. I grabbed his arm and grabbed the nearest ridge on the mountain. We banged into it hard and I looked at the confused hobbit. I pulled his arm till he could reach round my neck.

"WRAP YOUR ARMS AROUND ME AND HOLD ON TIGHT!" I firmly commanded. Bilbo did as he was told and wrapped his arms and legs around me tightly, so much so I struggled to breathe as I climbed up the mountain. Around five minutes in we were soon near to the company. I grabbed the collar of Bilbo's shirt.

"LET GO!"

He looked at me as if I were insane.

"JUST TRUST ME BILBO!" I yelled impatiently. Hesitantly he let go. I held the dangling hobbit measuring how far I needed to throw. I pulled my arm back and with a lot of force I threw Bilbo upward. Thankfully I saw many hands of dwarves getting Bilbo safely to them. As I climbed up to join them I heard something what Thorin said.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." I frowned upward at Thorin's words, thinking he was being very harsh to the poor hobbit.

Once I got to the others I rolled to the surface edge feeling quite tired and relieved that both I and Bilbo were ok. A hand offered me up and I gratefully accepted. However I shouldn't have too grateful because that hand belonged to Thorin. He yanked me up and pinned me to the rocky wall, I was too tired to struggle or fight back. The rest watched in the dry cave as Thorin told me off. His eyes bright, angry and cold eyes pierced my soul causing me to flinch and look away.

"What on Middle Earth were you doing? You stupid little girl. What sort of sane person is possessed to do something so life threatening and reckless?"

I looked at him again square in the eye. "By seeing a good hearted creature plunge to their death. I'm very sorry I scared you and everyone else Thorin but I… I just couldn't stand by and watch someone die." I explained earnestly feeling very emotional about the truth of my words.

His grip softened but I expect he won't forgive my recklessness too quickly. He let go and I shuffled inside and quickly cocooned myself in my large blanket, letting it envelope me as I silently allowed a couple of tears to roll down my face.


	11. Down in the deep of Goblin Town

_just so everyone's clear if words or sentences are written in italics it means either Rosalyn's thoughts or song lyrics. _

_**Thorin**__: why didn't you make them aware of that at the start?_

_**Me**__: Beccaauuse I forgot _

_**Thorin**__: what sort of foolish excuse is that?_

_**Me**__: look will get of my case! Enjoy this chapter guys! :)_

_Oh and thanks to all who follow, favorite or review_

* * *

I woke up to hear the sound of Thorin's voice yelling everyone to wake up. Before I could figure out what on earth was happening I along with the others was plunged down a rocky chasm tumbling and bumping into the others feeling quite nauseated. I landed forcefully on my back with an _oof_, which then followed something landing on top of me. I scrunched my eyelids before blinking them open only to find a Mr Oakensheild on top of me.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Before I could answer he was hurled off of me and we were swarmed by hideous goblins. No matter how much we fought they're numbers outnumbered our own, and they took most of our weapons. We were forced to walk forward to wherever they were leading us. I looked around to spot as many of the company as I could among the sea of sickly pale goblins. We halted facing the largest and fattest goblin I ever came across, the crown and thrown signified he was the Goblin King.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies, Thieves, Assassins?" he said in a booming voice changing pitch from low to high as he spoke.

"Dwarves your malevolence." Spoke a goblin at the front.

"Dwarves?" the king questioned.

"Found 'em on the front porch." The goblin answered a little smug as if he did on his own.

"Well don't just stand there search them, every crack every crevice." The king ordered. We were jostled and searched by the goblins, to my dismay they took both my daggers and my sword.

"What are you doing in these parts? SPEAK! ... Very well if they will not talk we'll make them squawk. Bring up the mangler, bring up the bone breaker. Start with…. her." The Goblin King declared as crowds of goblins cheered at the thought of dwarf torture. When he pointed at me he had an evil glint in his eye, as if he already knew I was more than just a female dwarf. I was pushed forcefully forward to face the king. I composed myself and looked up at him with a cold hard stare.

"I know all about you little dwarf. The malevolence, the trauma, the torture, oh so much pain you had to endure. And yet you still stubbornly live. You may think you've grown out of your fear of him but as long as you have the scars you will always be that pathetic little girl dwarf crying and begging for the pain to stop." He mocked down at me circling me with his taunting words. I remained where I was not showing that his words didn't faze me. Inside however anger bubbled inside so much it was too much to bear.

As soon as he was up close to me I smiled mocking sweetness and I punched him as hard as I could square between the eyes. He stumbled back clearly shocked at my strength and then fell unconscious on the floor. Everyone, including myself, was surprised at how strong I was, I look down at my still clenched fist astonishingly. He was brought back into consciously after a few minutes fuming at the humiliation.

"Get the mangler ready. Give this dwarf a bit of nostalgia." He ordered smiling wickedly down at me. I was forced down to my knees.

"WAIT!" called Thorin in his deep voice sauntering to the front next to me.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror. King under the mountain." He taunted giving a cynical bow to him, which was followed by chuckles of his goblin subjects.

"Oh but I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain, and you're not a king, which makes you… nobody really." He continued. Thorin looked up at him unfazed with malice eyes.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head nothing attached. Perhaps you now of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours. A pale orc astride a white warg."

"Azog the defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." Replied Thorin clearly showing his anger towards the goblin. The giant goblin glanced at me before teasing Thorin more.

"So you think his defiling days are done do you?" he asked giggling before ordering a little goblin to send word to the pale orc about our whereabouts.

Then for some random reason the Goblin King started to sing, his subjects cheering as he did so.

_'Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung,_

_You'll be beaten and battered from rags you'll be hung,_

_You'll lie down here and never be found, _

_Down in the deep of goblin town.'_

Then he abruptly halted as a squeal was let out of one of the goblins as it threw Thorin's sword down with fear.

"I know that sword it is the Goblin Cleaver, the Biter. The blade that sliced a thousand necks. Slash them, kill them, kill them all. Cut of his head." He yelled cowering on his thrown. Everyone was pinned down and Thorin's head was about to be cut off when my compulsive instinct to save others kicked in.

_OK then_

I head-butted the nearest goblin then kicked off a couple more standing up again, beating off goblins trying to wrestle me to the ground again. Then I kicked off the goblin on Thorin holding the knife. I fought off more goblins until a sudden bright light and powerful gush of air came from the north. The air plummeted a good few goblins off the platform also knocking the Goblin King off his feet. I still stood over Thorin shielding my eyes from the light. I smiled at the sight of Gandalf.

_That wizard has a knack of being at the exact time you need him._

"Take up arms. Fight … FIGHT!" he shouted. I helped Thorin and a few other dwarves on their feet and got my weapons, whilst throwing Thorin's sword to him.

"He wields the foe hammer, the Beater bright as daylight." The giant goblin yelped speaking about Gandalf.

Then we killed goblins left, right and center; Thorin knocked the goblin king off the edge and Bombur belly bounced a goblin, using his weight to his advantage. We followed Gandalf as he showed us the way out, still killing goblins.

I used my trusty daggers. At one point we had to swing on a platform to reach the other side. Getting a little tired of running I helped push a boulder Gandalf broke off to squishing goblins. The company regrouped as we ran across a bridge. Suddenly the Goblin King burst through the bridge blocking the path.

_How on Middle earth did he manage to get there? _

"You thought you could escape me?" the goblin king said clearly smug. He swung his scepter thingy at Gandalf making the wizard stumble back a little.

"What are you going to do now wizard?"

In reply to the Goblin King's question Gandalf poked him in the eye then slashed his belly causing the king to yell in pain and go down to his knees.

"That'll do it." The Goblin king said knowing he was defeated. Then Gandalf slit his throat and the huge goblin slumped lifeless on the bridge.

Now the bridge started to creak and break from the weight of the dwarves, a wizard and a massive goblin. The bridge broke and we plunged down. Luckily no one got hurt because somehow the bridge got slowed down by the cave walls before collapsing on us. For the second time tonight I find Thorin on top of me looking down with his stupidly sexy blue eyes.

"Well that could've been worse." Says Bofur

_Don't say that!_

A few seconds later the dead body of the Goblin King fell on top of us making the dwarves groan, Gandalf got out just in time. Everyone was groaning as they got on their feet.

"GANDALF!" shouted Kili as what seemed like thousands of goblins were charging towards us.

"There's too many we can't fight them." Says Dwalin getting Nori onto his feet.

"There's only one thing that can save us, daylight. Come on, here on your feet." Informed Gandalf getting Oin up. I was dragged up by Thorin and we yet again were running. The light of the sun setting was at the end of the tunnel.

We rushed towards it but I couldn't help but spot something scrawny hiding behind a rock as I ran past. I was glad to be outside feeling the breeze teasing my hair. We soon came to a halt when we were sure we were at a safe distance. Gandalf was doing a headcount to see if everyone was here. However there was one pint-sized person missing.

"Where's Bilbo? Where is our hobbit? WHERE IS OUR HOBBIT?" Gandalf called out confused of the whereabouts of the hobbit. I looked around the area to see if I could spot him.

"Curse that Halfling now he's lost. I thought he was with Dori." Said Dwalin looking at Dori.

"Don't blame me!" exclaimed Dori.

"Well where did you last see him?" asked Gandalf.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us." Answered Nori.

"What happened exactly? Tell me." Bellowed Gandalf turning his attention to Nori.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone." Said Thorin severely. Though I didn't want to admit it I couldn't help but feel Thorin's harsh words to be true.

"No he isn't." came a voice behind me. Sure enough there stood the hobbit in question. I smiled widely my worries lifted restraining myself from hugging the hobbit. I could see Gandalf was very relieved.

"Bilbo we given you up. How on earth did you get past the Goblins?" asked Fili and Kili surprised like the others to see the Halfling.

"How indeed?" Thorin murmured in suspicion to Bilbo.

Bilbo chuckled a little nervously before secretly putting something in his pocket, which none of the others saw but me and Gandalf.

_That Halfling is hiding something_

"Well what does it matter he's back."said Gandalf cheerily letting Bilbo dodge the question.

"It matters. I want to know why did you come back?" asked Thorin to Bilbo.

"Look I know you doubt me I know you always have. And you're right I often think of Bagend. I miss my books, and my armchair and my garden. See that's where I belong, that's home. That's why I came back because… you don't have one, a home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." Bilbo said honestly, making the atmosphere warm and peaceful.

I couldn't help but skip to him, give him a huge hug then skip back with a massive grin.


	12. Out of the frying pan and into the fire

_Thanks again for all the follows, faves and reviews guys. _

* * *

Unfortunately the nice moment was broken when over the horizon was a group of orcs heading in our direction, which were led by Azog the Defiler.

"Out of the frying pan…" Thorin murmured

"…and into the fire. Run… RUN" Gandalf continued.

Everyone ran away from the orcs. Weeeelll not everyone. Anger throbbed through me and I walked a few steps towards them before Gandalf stopped me. I looked up at him angrily before begrudgingly turning round and running with the rest of the company. I slew a few nearby wargs. Our luck improves even further by there being a cliff edge so we basically were fishes in a barrel waiting to be shot. The only option was to climb up into the trees. Bilbo was the last one up, in the nick of time too as a group of wargs were snapping at the trees trying to reach us. Then forward came Azog on his white warg.

**"****Do you smell it? The scent of fear. I remember your father reeked of it Thorin son of Thrain."** Said Azog taunting Thorin.

"It cannot be." Thorin whispered, me standing next to him at the time. Then Azog turned his attention to me and his wicked smile grew.

"_Tortraya dwarfa"_ he chanted along with the other orcs. I clenched my teeth in resentment wanting so badly to kill the pale bastard. They stopped the chant and Azog ordered his wargs to kill us, only leaving Thorin to himself. The wargs were able to uproot the tree we were in so we had to jump to the next one. Unfortunately a branch snagged my belt and sent me crashing down with the tree.

Hidden among the branches I looked in horror at the domino effect of the trees falling only leaving one standing, which happens to be the one which was at the edge of the cliff. The rest of the company was in that tree seemingly unharmed so far. I kept hidden though fuming at the pale orcs contented smirk at the company's expense. Then he turned to one of his wargs and told it something pointing vaguely in my direction. The warg slightly hesitantly went towards my direction.

_Shit he must've known I fell along with the tree._

I tried to struggle up but I was too slow. The warg was already by me ready to drag me to his master. The warg gave me a sorrowful look and I nodded in understanding. He bit down on my shirt collar and threw me out of the trees sending me flying to the open area. As soon as I landed I scrambled onto my feet crouching defensively staring daggers at Azog, my father's sword in my slightly quivering hand. I smirked a little cockily at Azog.

**What happened to your eye pale orc?** I asked him mockingly in orcish. He touched his left eye, which was cloudy and lifeless, angered at my comment. He ordered his orcs to attack when it started raining flaming pinecones. I looked in the direction smiling at the company throwing them at the wargs. The wargs retreated and Azog yelled in anger.

I was caught off guard whilst I watched the dwarves. An orc ran towards me and slit my right leg causing me to fall. On the ground I fought of the orc on top of me and stood upright again. Before I could get out to the side two more orcs grabbed my arms and dragged me towards Azog. I couldn't exactly make a quick exit on account of my leg. I got hurled onto my and knees grunting from the pain in my leg. Still I got up and fought the two orcs killing them easily. Azog tried to set a couple of wargs on me but they cowered back refusing, which was rather bold of them to defy Azog. I was surrounded by orcs and I fought them off. I glanced behind me looking in horror of the tree the company was in being horizontal.

**Just like old times Rosalyn. You will always be the torture dwarf and you will always be mine.** Azog said towards me. I growled still slaughtering orcs but they didn't seem to reduce in number. Whilst I had my hands full another dwarf decided to join in with the 'fun'.

**_Thorin's POV_**

I stared confused wondering why Azog made one of his wargs search in the recently fallen tree. I looked around only to find that among the company Rosalyn was nowhere to be seen. I paled as it dawned on me that Rosalyn fell with the tree.

The warg flung a rag-doll of a body out of the branches. The body quickly stood up crouching in defiance clutching her father's sword, her brunette hair tangled with twigs. She spoke in orcish to Azog which I didn't quite fathom. But Azog touched his left eye, which I now realize was blinded and he growled angrily at her. So many questions swam through my head.

_How did Azog's eye get blinded? Do Rosalyn and Azog have a history? How can she speak Orcish?_

Suddenly everyone around me was hurling pinecones lit on fire. I joined in aiming for warg's heads, satisfied when I lit a few on fire. Everyone cheered around me as we saw flaming wargs retreating.

Rosalyn looked up towards us smiling up at us, which caused me to smile a little. However I saw an orc running towards her. Before I could yell a warning to her the orc slashed her right leg knocking her off balance. I saw her kill the first orc before being dragged of by another two. I couldn't see what they were doing to her because of a wall of smoke and flame. The tree creaked and started to lean till we were not upright. I looked down at the struggle of Dori and Ori dangling over the darkness over the cliff.

My anger boiled as I saw Azog's smug face. I got up to the trunk of the tree and went towards him carrying my oak shield and Ocris running through the fire. I didn't care if I was at a disadvantage I just let my anger fuel me. Azog waited for me to come near before pouncing forward. His warg knocked me down. I got up and tried to give him a counter attack but Azog caught my jaw on his weapon, the impact making me fall backwards.

I heard cries out of my name from a few of the dwarves. Pain surged through my body as the white warg bit down on my ribcage causing a few ribs to break. I cried out thinking the biting won't stop until I saw Rosalyn throw a stone at the warg's head causing it to chuck me away. I struggled to breathe as I lay down pain still pulsing at my right side of my ribs.

**Bring me the dwarf's head** said Azog to an orc to his right. The orc loomed over me raising his blade ready to chop off my head as I struggled to reach my weapon. Then to my surprise Bilbo came to my aid. He flung himself at the orc stabbing him with his small sword until it was limp and lifeless. I shut my eyes letting the darkness envelope me.

**_Rosalyn's POV_**

I stood there shocked at Bilbo's heroic bravery. That hobbit doesn't stop surprising me. He waved his small sword around to appear threatening but it didn't seem to work as wargs and orcs still came towards him. I started killing orcs once again trying to help the poor hobbit. Luckily some more dwarves started fighting off the enemy. I saw Azog menacingly go towards Bilbo who was shuffling backwards. I jumped in between them holding my sword out threateningly towards the pale orc. He smirked and kept going forward.

**You dare harm him and I'll kill you** I snap venomously. But before I or Azog could do anything a group of eagles were flying over our heads. They threw wargs over the edge and grabbed me and Bilbo. I was placed onto another eagle's back. I looked back at the fiery glow seeing the pissed off expression on Azog's face. I nestled my head on the eagle's back and allowed myself to sleep knowing we were out of danger for now.

When I awoke I saw all the eagles flying towards a specific rock called the Carrock forged by Beorn the skinchanger. I couldn't help but notice one eagle held Bomber by the arms instead of him being on the eagle's back which was kinda funny.

"Thorin!" Fili called concerned for his uncle. I looked and saw Thorin unconscious held limply by the eagle. Everyone was placed on the Carrock. I bowed to my eagle out of respect and he replied by giving me a nod before flying off. I went across to Gandalf waking up Thorin, using his magic and calling his name. To everyone's relief his eyes quivered open.

"The Halfling." Thorin murmured.

"It's alright Bilbo is here. He's quite safe." Gandalf said softly. Dwalin and Kili helped Thorin up. Once up Thorin went towards Bilbo.

"You, what were you doing? You could've gotten yourself killed. Dare I say you were me a burden, that you could not survive in the wild and you have no place amongst us…" Thorin scorned at the hobbit, who looked quite disheartened.

_That seems a bit cruel since he just saved your head and all._

"… and I've never been so wrong in all my life." Continued Thorin smiling and bringing Bilbo into a hug. The dwarves cheered knowing that finally Thorin accepted Bilbo as part of the company. I couldn't stop smiling touched at the sight.

"I am sorry I doubted you." Thorin finished bringing the end to the hug.

"I would've doubted me too. I'm not a hero, or a warrior. Or even a burglar." Said Bilbo cheerfully looking at Gandalf. We saw all the eagles flying away then I spotted a familiar mountain in the distance.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Bilbo everyone shuffling to see the mountain

"Erebor, the Lonely Mountain. The last known dwarf kingdom in Middle Earth." Informed Gandalf.

"Our home." Added Thorin warmly. Then a thrush flew past our heads in the direction of the mountain.

"Look a raven. The birds are returning to the mountain" said Oin.

"That my dear Oin is a thrush." Corrected Gandalf.

"Well we'll take it as a sign, a good omen." Said Thorin looking down at Bilbo.

"You're right; I do believe the worst is behind us." Replied Bilbo looking outwards.

_You do know we still have to face a dragon Bilbo?_ I think to myself.

"Rosalyn do you know that your right leg is bleeding… a lot." Commented Kili.

"Huh so it is…. Should really sort that out shouldn't I." I said casually

"Probably would be wise." Says Gandalf in reply. I smiled up at him cheekily. Then we all made our way down the makeshift stairs of the Carrock to the forest clearing below.


	13. Revealing Scars

___This is it! Finally you guys get to know how Rosalyn got her scars. _

* * *

Once we reached the end of the steps a clover filled clearing welcomed us with a large lagoon at the left-hand side. I looked around the pretty scenery the trees dappling the sunlight shining down on us. I feel like I'm back in Rustabell Woods once again, which probably look different now due to the sickness.

A lot of the company went to sleep, which just left me, Balin and Gandalf awake. Balin was making up treatments for both mine and Thorin's wounds, being one of the healers for our company and all that. The other healer, Oin was fast asleep. I washed my injury in the lagoon whilst Gandalf smoked his pipe weed. Whilst Balin bandaged my wound he couldn't help but notice the red and silver scars around my legs.

"You've been in a few scuffles in your time eh lassie?" commented Balin in a pleasant manner.

"… You could say that." I reply tentatively smiling, hiding.

"Right that wound should heal in no time. Would you be so kind to wake Thorin up and deal with those cuts on his face and arms. I've already sorted out his broken ribs." Asked Balin, seemingly innocent but there was a glint in his eye which I couldn't put my finger on.

"Yeah sure what exactly do I have to do?" I asked a little suspicious.

"Nothing difficult just massages the cuts with this herbal medicine. It should get rid of the cuts and sores. I'm sure your feminine hands can handle that." Explained Balin handing me the slick substance. I look down at my hands frowning a little before getting the bowl of mediciny stuff and heading to where Thorin slept.

He top half was bare showing his belly wrapped in bandages. He looked so peaceful I was a bit cautious to disturb him. Still I kneeled down shaking his shoulder with my free hand. He didn't wake up. I rolled my eyes and put down the mixture and shook both shoulders a little more forcefully, but not too much in his breakable condition. He grunted in annoyance and squinted up at me as if to say '_what on earth do you want?'_

"Sorry to disturb ya Thorin but Balin says I have to wake you to put this healing stuff on ya. He says it will get rid of your cuts and sores." I said cheerfully holding up the substance. He propped himself up on one elbow wiping some of the sleep of his eyes.

"Very well" he replied with a humored look. I shuffled a little closer to him dabbing my fingers in the gunk. I started to rub it on a small cut on his forehead my eyes widen a little as the cut disappeared almost as soon as put the mixture onto it.

"Magic." He whispers.

"I wouldn't rule it out." I reply smiling down at him. Then I proceeded to cure the rest of his cuts and bruises on his face, his eyes never looking away. I rubbed the paste into a cut on his cheek. Thorin winced a little.

"Sorry." I say quickly starting to retract my hand. Before I could pull my hand away Thorin clasped his own hand over my own keeping me holding his cheek.

"I didn't mean the medicine." He murmured softly his gemstone eyes captivating my own. I blushed a little, my heart rapidly beating so much I thought it burst from my chest. I looked down quickly.

"R-right I better get the rest of you sorted out then." I stammer. He took his hand away slowly giving a small nod in agreement. I smile quickly and put the healing substance on the rest on his cuts.

"There good as new… well almost." I said sideways glancing at his ribs.

"Yeah thanks." He says in his smooth deep voice.

"S'aright, still a little more of that stuff left though." I reply looking down at the bowl.

"Hmm let me try something." Thorin murmurs scooping up the rest of the mixture. He gently tucks my side fringe away to reveal my scarlet scar. He traced my scar with the healing mixture, and then looked in dismay as the scar still remained. Though the gesture was thoughtful I knew it wouldn't work.

I've tried everything to make my scars even slightly fade but it doesn't work. I got up and returned the bowl to Balin. Everyone started to wake up and they decided to bathe in the creek while we had the chance. I was about to join them when I stopped in my tracks.

_They would see my scars… well they had to find out eventually._

I undressed behind the bushes keeping my under cloths on, covering the rude areas.

"Come along Rosalyn!" called the two brothers, too eagerly for my liking. I took a deep breath and stepped out hiding a particular scar on my stomach. They were ever so subtle, with gaping mouths and widened eyes, as I expected.

"I guess it's time to tell you how I came to be half blind." I sigh looking down not daring to look at them.

"H-how did you…" Thorin stuttered as he stood with the rest of the company.

"Well, I guess the scars started in the battle of Moria…" I begin telling them the tale of 'the seven years of hell'.

"I should have remained hiding, I was stupid and angry and young. I foolishly let my emotions control me. I got my father's sword and slaughtered orcs as if my life depended on it, which of cause it did. I killed a good few though. But, they surrounded me, too many in numbers for even a skilled warrior. I kept my sword upright swinging it to try and appear a little threatening, but I knew it was futile. The orcs didn't give me the peace of death. No, instead they dragged me along with their retreat back into the murk of their lair. I was thrown in front of their leader, throwing my weapon away. There stood the pale orc, half is arm missing."

_flashback_

**Sire, why would you keep the small dwarf scum alive?** Said one of Azog's minions.

**She will be our torture dwarf, revenge for all those dwarves who dared face us.** Declared Azog wickedly.

"Torture dwarf, exactly what the name suggests. For seven years I had to endure so much well… torture I suppose. So many scars all over my body that will never go away. I started to rebel and fight back when I was fifteen, which Azog punished me for this by blinding me in my left eye, which you can see."

"How did you escape?" asked Bilbo.

"I couldn't take it anymore. When I was seventeen I lost my sanity. I killed a couple of orcs, took their weapons and killed every orc which tried to stop me escaping. Not before I gave Azog a taste of his own medicine and stabbed his left eye. An eye for an eye. I should've killed the bastard but I didn't have the strength or time. I ran as fast as I could and jumped off the edge of the cliff. I landed in the river below. I blanked out when I landed, letting the water pull me upstream…"

I pause and glance up to Gandalf smiling slightly before continuing my tale.

"Then I woke up to find myself in the presence of two kind wizards in Rustabell woods, home to Radagast the Brown. Throughout my time there Radagast rebuilt my trust and sanity again until they shaped me into the dwarf you see before you now. That's it, now you know everything my dark and dreary past." I finish afraid to look the company in the eye.

"What are you covering with your hand?" asked Thorin

"No I'm not showing." I snap.

"Rosalyn..." Thorin persisted

"No" I said stubbornly. He marched towards me and tugged my arm away revealing Azog's name carved into my skin.

"The first thing he did was carve his name into me, like I was… his, his torture dwarf that I have to obey him because I was HIS! I will never belong to that pale bastard." I say through clenched teeth, Thorin stepped back a little eyes filled with anger then he punched a tree. I wasn't sure what else to do so I went to the creek and dived in, letting the cold water try and cleanse me.

_Why was Thorin pissed off he didn't have to live through it?_

**_Thorin's POV_**

_That bastard! I knew Azog was evil but I never thought that anyone could be that malevolent._ I saw the damage done to the tree, the fist mark clearly seen. It did make my hand ache but I ignored it.

"Understand that Rosalyn hid this from you all not because she didn't trust you but she was afraid that you will treat her differently because of her past. Yes it is sad but she doesn't want sympathy nor does she want comfort. All she wants is for you to treat her like a normal dwarf." Explained Gandalf sincerely. The rest of the company nodded understanding this. I couldn't help but feel a lot more protective of her now.

Later I went into the pool with the others. Looking across the water I spot Rosalyn splashing and playing with Fili and Kili, smiling and laughing like she was before. That made me smile, hoping she will never stop smiling ever again.


	14. Wizards are very handy

_two chapters in one day you lucky ducks! :) __I gave Gandalf an extra power in this chapter. _

* * *

**_Rosalyn's POV_**

I lark about with the two brothers. Suddenly I look around curiously as everything was quiet and the terrible twosome was nowhere to be seen. I keep treading water when I suddenly was pulled down underwater. I swim up again a little disoriented once it stopped, coughing and spluttering gasping for breath.

_I knew I shouldn't have trusted the silence_

I stare evils at Fili and Kili who were laughing their asses of from their trick.

"Evil, evil dwarves I'll get my own back…but I won't tell you when." I warn mocking evil. They slowly were laughed out, not taking my threat seriously.

I swim away from them and try and relax, floating lazily on my back. I wasn't sure how long I was like that before I felt a tug on my recently healed right leg.

"Very funny boys, you can't expect me to do the same trick again do you." I call out treading water.

"What are you going on about?" reply Kili on the far bank. I looked around to find myself the only one in the water, everyone else at the camp getting dry. I feel a much harder tug on my leg. I look down and then back up to the others.

_OH CRAP!_

Then I was plunged down into the water. I look down panicky seeing a tentacle wrapped around my leg pulling me down into the murky depths. I kick and squirm as much as possible, inevitably wasting my energy. My actions quicken when I see a huge abyss of a mouth waiting for its meal. I got too tired and let the blackness take the little oxygen I had knowing my dreaded fate.

_I don't wanna go_ I whimper in my head as I saw nothing but blackness, my body going limp.

**_Thorin's POV_**

Rosalyn's eyes widen as she was plunged into the water. Everyone looked at eachother in confusion. I didn't think I grabbed my sword and dived into the water swimming down to try and reach her, sword clenched in my mouth. I see her try and struggle but then succumb to unconsciousness from lack of oxygen. I slice the tentacle round her leg causing the beast to recoil in pain and plummet into darkness.

I hold Rosalyn close to my chest quickly swimming to the surface, as I couldn't hold my breath any longer. I gasp for air once reaching the surface. When I got to the others I placed Rosalyn down. Gandalf called out her name softly. To everyone's relief her eyes fluttered open. Then she got up, ran to the nearest bushes and vomited.

**_Rosalyn's POV_**

_Well wasn't that pleasant._ I think drearily wiping a little bit of sick from my face. I went back to the others, the company then huddled around me asking if I was ok.

"A little dizzy but other than that I'm peachy keen." Was my reply smiling reassuringly. I looked at everyone's relived faces realising just how happy I've been in the company of well the company I guess. They treat me like family, like a friend, like one of their own.

I got changed once again. It was getting close to dinnertime and everyone was grumbling about being hungry. Since we had no supplies I looked around for anything edible in the woods. I spotted some mushrooms, luckily edible, dandelions and some nettles.

_They could be used for some sort of stew I guess_

There was a fire already started when I got back. I used my cloak as a makeshift basket for the ingredients. I place the cloak down and look around for anything to make a large enough bowl or pan. I luckily made a bowl out of sticks and leaves tying it together with vine.

"Now how to prevent it burning" I mutter to myself as I scooped up water into the bowl, which luckily wasn't leaking.

"I can help with that." Chipped in Gandalf muttering some sort of spell over the bowl. Suddenly it became metallic. I nod towards Gandalf smiling placing the bowl through a stick. Bofur and Biffur kindly offered to hold the stick either ends while I made the stew.

_wizards are very handy it seems._

Whilst I made it the rest of the dwarves carved make shift cutlery out of strong sticks, also finding two, long y shaped branches to prop up the bowl. The stew was made, though bland at least the mushrooms will add a little flavour. Everyone had to gather round the pot to have their share, though Bombur took up most of the room. I let everyone have their own share before having my own.

"You're not having any?" asked Thorin when he noticed I was sitting alone.

"I'll wait till everyone has their fill." I replied

"You won't be getting any with Bombur on the loose, come on." Thorin said offering his hand to me. I smile and let him pull me towards the dwarves.

"Ah, I don't have anything to eat it with." I realise when I got to it.

"Here take my spoon I've had my fill anyway." Offered Thorin giving me his spoon. I nod thanks and tuck in, he nods and turns away when he was sure I was eating my share.

Soon everyone finished eating and was settling down for the night. Me and Thorin were the only ones up. I looked over to see a fallen oak tree nearby.

"Hey Thorin didn't you lose your shield when we had to deal with the orcs?" I asked nonchalantly looking at the tree still.

"Unfortunately." Replied Thorin bitterly.

I went up to the tree and took out my sword from my belt. I chopped a medium sized log of the tree with a strong branch for the handle. I stripped off the branches at the end and went over to Thorin.

"Here you go." I said handing the remade oak shield to Thorin.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that." He said holding it in his arms, testing the weight of it smiling at the gesture.

"Think of it as a thank you gift." I declared

"For what?" he asked confused

"For saving my life." I shrugged

I shuffled up to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you." I whisper, then I went to my cloak and snuggled into a pleasant sleep, smiling.


	15. Welcomes from a skinchanger

_Next chapter thanks as always to you lovely readers_

* * *

I wake up at sunrise and look out into the pool. I thought about having a morning swim before remembering the squid thing and disregarded it. I looked back at the company to see Thorin waking up.

"Good morning." I greeted perkily, he replied by grunting and rubbing his eyes which was so damn adorable.

By mid-morning everyone was up and ready to travel onward. Gandalf told us that we were going to Beorn's house. I know Beorn well since he neighbors the Greenwoods, and I knew of his anger issues. We passed through his beehives, the bees' furry bodies flying around humming actively. We soon arrived at the house of the skinchanger.

"Now what I suggest is to go in two at a time in order to succeed in staying with Beorn. Me and Bilbo will go first." Said Gandalf, then leaving with Bilbo to Beorn's house. I paired up with Thorin and offered to go last. Gandalf whistled everyone in two by two till it was only me and Thorin left. A fudge colored horse trotted up to us. I grin and pet him kindly.

"Animals certainly warm up to you don't they?" Thorin commented. I smile and nod at him in reply. Then we heard Gandalf's signal to come inside.

"Ladies first." said Thorin, bowing theatrically to the direction of the house. I roll my eyes and walk towards the house. I grin at the sight of the company sitting along a large table and sitting at the front was the furry, large host.

"Rosalyn, a pleasure to see you my girl. You've been busy from what Gandalf told me. And you must be the great Thorin Oakensheild. Please sit make yourself at home, everyone else has." Beorn greeted heartily.

"Beorn the pleasure is all mine. I love seeing the animals… and you of course." I reply wholeheartedly giving the large skinchanger a hug.

"There's someone here you might like to see." Beorn says mysteriously.

"Who?" I asked bemused

Then came in Radagast. I beamed surprised but glad to see he was ok.

"Radagast, you visiting Beorn like us?" I asked giving him a warm hug.

"Uhh not exactly, we need to talk, it's about the woods." He replied uncomfortably with sad eyes. I nod quickly rushing into a quiet room with Radagast.

"What's happened Radagast?" I urge worriedly

"Rosalyn the sickness of Rustabell woods is to dire even for my control. Something powerful has strangled the life out of it, so much so people now call it Mirkwood. I managed to get most of the creatures out including the rabbits, but nothing else can be done for now. Beorn kindly offered to have us stay here for now until we fix this mess. All of your belongings are in Beorn's attic." He explained earnestly mourning the death of our home.

"It's gotten that bad huh." I whisper sadly, he nodded. I hug him tightly, my body shaking furiously.

_I knew I shouldn't have left_

"Don't blame yourself Rosalyn there was nothing to be done." He soothed, seemingly knowing what I was thinking.

"I better go back to the group." I whisper trying to be strong.

"Ok poppet." He replied smiling supportively. I walked back to the company who was told by Beorn what happened. They had sympathetic eyes but didn't say anything, which I was glad of.

"Right you all must be hungry." Beorn said breaking the silence, he clapped ordering his large dogs and ponies to set the table for dinner, some even went on their hind legs. It was quite a splendid sight.

I set my worries aside and concentrated on eating. I sat between Thorin and Bofur filling my plate with sweet rolls and honey. My mind started to wander and go fuzzy, but I blame the mead for that. After god knows how many mugfuls of mead later I started to laugh hysterically at my hiccups.

"Alright it's time for a little miss dwarf to get some sleep." Commented Bofur.

"I-_hic-_I think that is a veery gurd idea. _Hic- _night evvrryone." I stammer clearly tipsy, everyone was chuckling at my drunken state. I stumbled from my stool and concentrated on walking straight. But I failed and landed on my face, giggling once again.

"She's walking like a new-born fawn. Thorin be a gentleman and take Miss Rosalyn to the attic where she'll be sleeping. Her bed's already made." Beorn laughed, looking down at me. Thorin rolled his eyes and picked me up gently taking me to my room. Though I fell unconscious snoring softly so was unaware of this occurring.

**_Thorin's POV_**

I look down at the dwarf female as I pick her up and take her to the attic like Beorn told me to. Her brown hair was dangling in front of her snoring form and she drooled a little.

_Not the most feminine girl I've met._

I cradled her easily with one arm whilst opening the door. The attic was cluttered with crates of Rosalyn's stuff; I had to squeeze my way through until I reached her bed. I placed her down gently and covered her with a similar blanket to the one she lost in the goblin caves. She squirmed a little in the blanket getting comfortable. I smiled a little then tentatively leaned over her kissing her forehead lightly before heading back to the others.

"Goodnight Thorin." She whispered, barely audibly I smiled and gradually latched the door shut. I went back to the others who were singing drunkenly and cheerfully.

"Is the little miss drinker in bed?" asked Beorn humorously.

"Aye sleeping soundly." Was my reply getting another pint of mead.

**_Rosalyn's POV_**

_I'm never drinking again!_

_You always say that._

_…__yeah you're right._

I groan sitting up in my bed stretching then smacking my hand on my forehead, having a blinding headache on the account of the mead. I get out of bed and go to the window to draw the curtains.

The first rays of sunlight shone over Beorn's land. I land my sights on the Rustabell rabbits waking up and scratching their ears. I smile widely as I dash silently through the house to get to them. By the time I reached them the rabbits greet me boisterously each one wanting fuss from me.

"Ha-ha-ha yes I've missed you all too and I'm very glad you're all well." I laughed trying to fuss each one in turn. There are eight in total to pull Radagast's sled. There's Boris ,Morris, Brandy, Tatty, Nora, Flora, Tobias and Boysenberry. I was busy stroking the rabbits when I felt a little nudge on my ankle.

"Sebastian!" I gasp delighted at the little hedgehog and his family. Radagast told me that Sebastian was sick not long ago and nearly died so I was pleased to see him well. I sat down and scooped the hedgehog up and tickled him under the chin fondly. It squeaked happily at the attention. A person's shadow loomed over me.

"Good morning." I greeted to whoever it was.

"Good morning Rosalyn. Hanging out with your friends it seems." Answered Thorin surprisingly chipper.

"Someone got up on the right side of the bed this morning." I comment smiling.

"Why shouldn't I it's a beautiful day?" he asks.

"No reason I'll just assume you're turning your 'leader mode' off for today."

"Leader mode?"

"Well you are usually serious and have a permanent frown on your face from what I can gather, always thinking about the quest and so forth."

"I think I'll ignore that." He remarked dryly.

I put Sebastian down and stand up next to him proceeding to introduce Thorin to the rabbits and all of the other woodland creatures I've known since living with Radagast. He politely smiles and nods, though I could tell he finds this weird in some way. I noticed my tone was quite hyper when introducing them feeling very emotional seeing them again.

"You have a very strong bond with animals haven't you. They seem to warm to you. I've seen how even warg's react to you. It is quite remarkable. I'm not entirely sure how you do it though." He said sounding ever so slightly impressed.

"I've always had this power with nature. It is always my ally. Any animal just instinctively befriends me whether I want it or not. It has certainly saved my life quite a few times and has proven to be very handy." I clarified

"So it would seem." He murmured.

I look outwards again at the sunlight rising, I couldn't help but catch a shadowy murky place in the distance.

_Mirkwood, my deceased home. How did it happen so fast?_ I think forlornly to myself.

"Will you stay at Beorn's home when the quest is done?" Thorin interjected

"That's what Radagast told me. I really should thank Beorn when I get the chance." I reply still a little absentminded.

"Right the rest should be getting up by now, we better head to breakfast." Advised Thorin

I give a small nod agreeing with Thorin following him back to the house. Once there I sat at the same place I was last night getting an apple to eat. Whilst munching I glanced at the vacant large chair at the front of the table.

" Where's Beorn this morning?" I asked nonchalantly.

"He left last night saying something about checking something out; probably seeing if our story was true." Answered Gandalf.

_I wonder when he'll return._

After everyone had their breakfast I decided to rummage through my stuff, organize a few bits so you can actually move in my room. I looked through some crates, glad that Radagast got everything out. I stacked the boxes for now into a corner leaving ¼ of the room empty, a vast improvement I think. I rummaged through a few of my things till I spotted a brown leather pouch.

The pouch had a label saying _healing stones_ with the spell to get rid of injuries, illness and even can bring the dead back to life if the body is still fresh, though I've used them on animals so far. Inside are five stones, each a different color but relatively the same size. I tie the pouch on my belt securely, thinking they may come in handy. Then two heads popped round the door.

"We're bored so we're making everyone have a fighting tournament to see who's stronger. Bilbo, Gandalf and Radagast aren't playing so it's only dwarves, which includes you. So get up, gather your weapon of choice and meet us outside." They said simultaneously rushing out again. I roll my eyes and follow after them getting my daggers in hand.

_This is going to be interesting._


	16. Battle of the Dwarves

_This chapter's a long one guys enjoy!_

* * *

I stepped out into the sunshine. The dwarves formed a circle, familiar to when young lads form a crowd when there's a fight taking place. They all impatiently at me as I strolled forward. Everyone was paired up for round one. I was paired up with Nori and we were the last pair. I observed all the other dwarves fighting techniques for future reference and because it was quite fascinating to watch.

"You ready lassie?" inquired Nori as Fili triumphantly beat Gloin.

"Defiantly." I said confidently unable to hide my grin. We walked into the 'arena' of sorts I stand at the left opposite Nori, my two daggers in my hands. The rules were simple we fight until someone surrenders or the other opponent leaves them weaponless. No serious injury or god forbid death.

The signal from Gandalf motioned us to start the fight. Nori rushed forward axe I hand charging in my direction. I stood there motionless until he came a breaths distance before flipping over him landing behind him gracefully. Then twirling patiently waiting for his axe to clash with my daggers, shielding each of his attacks not trying any of my own just yet. I doge to one side and clash the weapons again only using one dagger whilst I used the other to forcefully hit his axe narrowly missing his fingers. The impact causing his to drop it thus making me the winner. Cheers echoed around the dwarves as me and Nori shook hands to show no hard feelings.

"You are certainly an opponent to be reckoned with Miss Rosalyn." He said good-heartedly

"As are you Master Nori." I reply courteously.

Then there were seven. Me, Thorin, Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Bofur and Bifur.

As it was an odd number Bofur, Bifur and Thorin are fighting as a three, Kili was against Dwalin which left me with Fili. He was going to be more of challenge but I welcomed it.

I had two longish daggers and he had two swords, meaning we had to take away two weapons instead of one. We had a break before round two. Since there will only three in the third round they would have to fight until one is knocked out, leaving two in the final round. I drank gladly a mug of water. I was the first pair with Fili, a tad unfair but I gathered my strength soon enough.

"Come on the others are calling us into the ring. Let's see how well you know your way round your daggers." Fili said mischievously recalling what I said the second night I spent with the company. I grinned entering the ring, daggers at the ready, concentrating on my tactics more. With Nori I just wanted the fight to last but now it's going to be a tad trickier. Gandalf signaled the start of the fight.

"Ladies first." Fili called cockily. Though not the best tactical move I ran towards him on the balls of my feet then springing to the left to slash at his right sword. He dodged my attack and swung his own. Then it felt like an onslaught of us two slashing at both swords and daggers, I felt it was like a dance from the movement.

Until I was lucky enough to catch him off guard making one of his swords drop, giving me a good advantage. Fili didn't miss a beat though still able to block my attacks. I decided to end this now; it was getting a tad boring. He ran up to me for the next move. I dodged his attack then stepped forward again my daggers on opposite sides of his sword then flip off of him, forcefully making him lose his final sword. Though his eyes showed a glimmer of disappointment he laughed and clapped along with the rest of them. He gave me a brotherly hug showing no hard feelings.

"Guess you know your daggers very well Rosie." He chirped as we headed out the ring.

"Pretty much and please don't call me Rosie."

"Why? It's a lovely little name." Kili remarked joining his brother.

"It makes me sound like I'm five years old."

"Very well, we're getting a drink you coming Rosie?" Fili asked cheekily

I huffed in annoyance.

"No I'm quite fine here." I replied. They scurried of chuckling.

I watched the fight between Bofur, Bifur and Thorin.

Bifur was the first one out and he grumbled something in dwarfish. Bofur was left to face Thorin but he seemed to struggle then he mumbled defeat and glumly walked out the ring, knowing full well he couldn't beat the great Thorin Oakensheild. I patted his back comfortingly when he went past causing him to smile a little in my direction.

It was Kili and Dwalin's turn now. I watched carefully like I did with every other fight. Kili was fast and sly like his brother whereas Dwalin was more forward and forceful. But in the end Kili was triumphant and takes the place of being the third person in the semi-finals, he certainly rubbed it in his brother's face. But soon it was lunchtime and I was getting famished. I ate fruit and sweet rolls to my stomachs desire.

We were outside again soon enough. I flipped one of my daggers in my hand a little nervous in this fight. Both Thorin and Kili were extremely skilled far better than I thought I could ever be. But I have always been one for talking down to myself. How to fight two opponents at once? Thorin already had practice of this from his last round so gave him a bit more advantage.

Not that he needed anymore. Then the fight began. I wasn't sure who to attack first but Kili decided for me lunging at me with his sword I dodged and gave another attack at him then one at Thorin so he didn't feel left out. This carried on for a few minutes when…

"I'm out!" Kili stated dropping his sword hands in the air.

"What!" both me and Thorin exclaimed. Kili is stubborn and wouldn't give up that easily. Besides he looked as if he didn't break a sweat.

"Like I said I'm out. You too are too much to handle for me. Bye." Then off he went to Fili trying but failing to stifle a laugh. Me and Thorin looked at eachother befuddled.

"Right well I guess there's only two left so start over. Whoever wins this round is the strongest dwarf." Said Gandalf a little confused like the rest of us.

_What are those two up to?_

We began fighting once more. Thorin was fast and very strong; I barely managed to block his attacks. Still I couldn't stop smiling neither could he by the looks of it. I twisted, twirled, flipped, dipped, dodged, blocked, knocked and attacked till I was breathing heavily.

Then I tried a different move. I didn't think it'll work but I gave it a go. He went for another attack I flipped over him and as I did I turned with all the strength I could muster and kicked the handle of his sword brushing his fingertips. I just expected his sword to go down but it seemed I was stronger than I thought… again. When I turned I saw Thorin on the ground weaponless with an expression of utter disbelief. I went over and pointed one of my daggers at him.

"Do you... yield Master Oakensheild?" I asked trying to regain my breath. He looked round the other dwarves then nodded slowly at me stubborn to admit defeat. I gave a side smile and helped him on his feet. The other dwarves looked just as shocked that their leader was defeated, by a dwarf female no less.

"Well it seems that Miss Rosalyn is the strongest dwarf, congratulations." Said Gandalf. The others followed suit cheering and praising, making me blush… a lot. I fought my way out of the group and went for a well-deserved drink. As I drank I scanned across the group not spotting Thorin.

"Hey where'd Thorin run off to?" I asked Kili beside me, Fili was beside him.

"Probably gone off sulking. He doesn't like to lose." Kili shrugged.

"So you gonna tell me the _real_ reason why you backed down or not?" I questioned Kili

"Probably not."

I frown at Kili's cheeky grin before going for a walk into the forests. The sun was peeking through the trees shining down on the grassy path which led me to an open glade. There sitting on a log was Thorin. I sat at the other end cautiously, not wanting to get on his bad side.

"Can I just say you were very impressive back there. To be honest I didn't think the little trick would work." I say sheepishly

"Well it did, didn't it." he snapped bitterly, Kili was right he was sulking.

He looked back out to the creek fuming to himself. I heard rustling and giggling behind me. I glanced sideways a sly grin slowly rose. I got a nearby rock about hand sized and measured up the distance. I then hurled it in the direction of the noise.

"OW!" exclaimed Kili in the bushes followed by a manic laugh from Fili. I looked around smiling as I saw the two devils scurry off, Kili mumbling about it not being funny to his brother, who was still in fits of giggles. I managed to catch Thorin smile before he saw me looking and have a grumpy pout again.

"Come on Thorin if that doesn't make you cheer up I don't know what will." I say upbeat. He grunted and looked away, trying to not smile. I skip to where he was looking. He looked down abruptly.

"Come on, gives us a smile eh? Pleeease" I beg now on my knees looking up at him with puppy dog eyes, or attempting. He gave a sigh of defeat and smiled down at me.

"There are you satisfied?" he asked gruffly but his tone playful.

"Very" I chirp getting up and sitting beside him.

"So am I forgiven?"

"You have done nothing wrong I'm just a sore loser." He replied softly.

"Oh I'm very aware of that now."

He smiled then we just look out again.

"Right now how to make Kili forgive me… though he kinda deserved it for spying" I murmur quietly to myself.

"He's rather fond of seedcake." Thorin offered.

"Come on you it's probably close to dinner time and I want at least a few scraps." I say reaching out my hand to Thorin. He took it and he let me lead him back to Beorn's house.

"Ooh I just thought of the perfect way to make it up to him." I said out of the blue.

"What, better than seedcake?" Thorin replied

"Uh huh I'll let him have a ride on the rabbit sled, with Radagast's permission of course." I answered pleased I came up with it, knowing Kili will like that idea.

Just as I thought the dwarves were eating away with impeccable table manners as usual. Coincidentally me and Thorin sat beside eachother once again.

"Don't get too drunk now lassie." Advised Bofur jokingly.

"Don't you worry about that I'm planning not to touch the stuff tonight." I replied determinedly. Then I noticed someone else missing from the table.

"Why is everyone disappearing? First the host Beorn and now Gandalf." I wonder to no one in particular.

"I dunno, he's a wizard he does as he chooses." Came a vague reply from Bofur. I still wonder about that wandering wizard. I catch Kili's eye, he pouts and sticks his tongue out at me childishly then continues to eat. I raise my eyebrows slightly then finishing off my loaf licking the last bit of cream from my fingers. When the meal was done I washed the plates so the dogs didn't have to. Everyone was up and about singing merrily dancing a bit too.

"Hey you still have your flute." I exclaimed to Bofur whistling a tune, he gave a short nod in return. I got dragged into dancing by Fili, twirling and skipping along with the tune. I was twirled to each dwarf, as well as Bilbo, getting quite dizzy in the process. My final dance partner was Thorin. Caused by dizziness I saw two Thorins dancing and smirking down at me, I like seeing him smile it makes me warm two pairs of crystal eyes twinkling and filled with happiness, as they should.

Then my head felt scrambled and my eyes not making sense of my surroundings. Once he let go I stumbled to and fro as if I was on a rocking boat, losing control of my footing. The others laughed at me which was very rude.

"A bit dizzy there Rosie." Called Dwalin sarcastically.

"Just a tad." I replied equally sarcastic.

I then attempted numerous times to go up the stairs but I seemed to stumble down them each attempt before a certain dwarf helped me up.

"Here." Said Thorin I his usual husky voice.

"Am I flying?" I asked to myself dumbstruck my brain not yet programming Thorin scooping me up.

"No you fool I'm taking you to bed, your heads gone funny." Explained Thorin with an animated eye roll.

"Oh… so you are." I say looking up at him with a goofy grin.

"For the second time I might add." He murmured as he opened the door to my room. He places me down on my bed and I cuddle my blanket gladly.

"Such a gentleman." I whisper tiredly but still conveying sarcasm. I see him give a small smile before I go off to dreamland.


	17. Reunited with the Ent

_Another long chapter for my loyal readers ;) This will be my last chapter for a while as I'll be in Norfolk for a week._

* * *

I woke up by the sight of shadows dancing along my ceiling, coming from outside. A tad weary I tiptoed up to the balcony and looked out. There stood a colossal black bear, blending with the night only seen by the light of the moon.

_Ah Beorn so you return. Where did you run off to?_

_I needed to know if what the wizard said was true._ He replied both of us communicating in telekinesis.

_Annnd?_

_He speaks the truth. Quite a scene met me, but I'm going to return because I was sure I spotted a warg skulking around._

_So why bother coming home in the first place?_

_I'm hungry, plus I found an old friend of yours that I couldn't wait to reunite with you._ He got up on his hind legs and gestured me forward with one of his huge paws.

_I thought we weren't allowed to go out at night._

_I'm making an exception, so come on I'm not a patient bear._

I roll my eyes and jump from the balcony landing with ease. I ran to catch up with the bear; I barely could see his shady figure in the dark. He stopped at a clearing, hidden by vines and bushes. There was a fountain of cool spring water, splashing onto the pool below. I then spotted my dear friend Alfred snoring away soundly.

Now I met Alfred in the Greenwoods accidentally climbing all over him. How you may ask, well Alfred is what's known as an Ent. Ents are like trees but can speak, see, hear, feel and have emotions like you and I. not sure about smell or taste but I assume senses come in the same package. The bear gave a deafening roar to wake Alfred. He woke up dazed and angry, eyes on Beorn scorning him for waking him.

"What did you go and do that for blasted skinchanger, I was having a very good dream and you had to go and wake me."

_You're a tree why would you even need sleep; you just soak up the sun and water all day standing there, very still._ Sneered Beorn, though Alfred couldn't hear it.

"Blast it man can't you change back you know we won't be able to communicate in that form. I demand to know why I have been rudely awakened at this godforsaken hour." He fumed

_Tell him that 1 I do not wish to traumatize the poor girl and 2 is that I wanted to reunite old friends._ He ordered me. I smiled and stepped forward so Alfred could see me in the moonlight.

"Beorn's reply is one he doesn't wish to traumatize me with his naked human form and two that he wanted to reunite old friends." I answered smiling up at my dear ancient friend.

"Rosalyn? The cheeky young dwarf who walks among the woods, telling me tales from her many books." He gasped bewildered.

"that is she and I'm very glad that you made it out safe." I replied

"come up onto my shoulder and tell me about your travels." He said heartily his joints creaked as he bent down. I obliged climbing up onto his shoulder and told him all about the quest. Beorn left us to our own devices and Alfred sat down on a large flat boulder. Before Beorn left I remembered to thank him for letting me and Radagast stay.

My story seemed to be long because as I finished Alfred fell asleep once more and the sun was starting to rise. I smiled and clambered down of Alfred giving a loud yawn rubbing my eyes, my tiredness caught up with me at last. I trudged back to the house. I climbed back into my room with huge effort and collapsed onto my bed, sleep overbearing me instantly. Then it felt like seconds before I was shaken by Kili.

"Come on lazybones get up or there will be no breakfast." He said impatiently.

"Ooh follow me." I exclaimed suddenly wide awake bolting up out of bed like I was hit by lightning.

"Borrowing the rabbits Radagast." I shouted vaguely in the direction of the brown wizard's room. A muffled ok was in return. I grabbed Kili's arm and dragged him outside.

"Where on earth are taking me?" he asked utterly befuddled and a little amused.

"You'll see." I sang. I dragged him all the way to the rabbits that were upright and alert of my presence. I told him to wait there as I got the rabbit harnesses and sled. I tacked up the rabbits and secured the sled.

"Well that looks interesting but what's your point?" he questioned.

"As a 'sorry for hitting you on the head with a rock even though you kinda deserved it for spying but hey ho' forgiveness thingy I will let you have a ride on the rabbit sled." I quickly babbled in one breath.

"Really? Can these things even go fast?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

He got on the sled and looked around.

"How do I control them?" he asked

"You don't you just enjoy the ride. Better hold on tight." I answered with a sly grin; I gave a loud whistle making the rabbits gallop off with a clinging, yelling Kili.

The others were watching and laughing at the sight, me joining them. After a few minutes I whistled making the rabbits return and halt in front of me. Kili looked slightly bedraggled.

"So fast enough for ya?" I asked petting Boysenberry at the front.

"Yeah definitely, never felt speed like it in me life!" he laughed.

Soon everyone wanted to have a go. It was around mid-morning when I untacked the rabbits thanking them for entertaining the dwarves. Then I skipped away to the veranda where the dwarves were smoking pipe weed.

"Wanna try some?" offered Bofur handing his pipe towards me.

"No" I said a bit aghast at the idea.

"Why ever not it's good for relaxing oneself." Replied Bofur trying to be persuasive. Then the rest of the dwarves chipped in coaxing me to try pipe weed.

"Alright, alright." I sigh taking the pipe, a little unsure of what to do.

"Just inhale then after a couple of seconds blow out again." Advised Bofur, seeing my puzzled weary expression. I took a little breath before I inhaled the pipe weed.I then coughed and spluttered it back out, my head going a bit funny. The dwarves and Bilbo laughed at this. I returned Bofur's pipe distastefully, still coughing a little.

"I '_cough'_ don't think it's my cup of tea." I say dryly

Bofur chuckled a little before saying, "It takes some getting used to that's for sure."

I stepped over the lounging dwarves and grab an apple from the kitchen and hopped back out again, deciding to go and talk to Alfred for a bit if he wasn't snoring the day away.

"Eh, where are you heading off to?" asked Nori drawing the other's attention to me walking away.

"Just exploring won't be a minute." I call over my shoulder.

I look around me to check there were no pesky dwarves snuffling around. Satisfied I went into the bushes to the clearing. As I suspected Alfred was snoozing away. I didn't want to disturb him just yet; he would get in a mood, so I looked around the area. The pool looked very inviting and I couldn't resist a swim.

I stripped off my clothes behind a largish rock and dove in. the water was cool and refreshing twinkling from the sunlight. I went on my back and swam lazily swishing my hands through the water. After around twenty minutes I heard rustling from the bushes. I swam quickly to the pool side so no one saw my naked body. I peeked over the edge to see Thorin sauntering out looking at the surroundings. I ducked my head down my cheeks red as flame.

"So this is where your hiding." He called out obviously spotting me.

"y-yeah what of it?" I replied still embarrassed. I peeked over again and he was where my clothes were with a wide smirk playing across his lips.

"Do you want me to close my eyes whilst you dress yourself?" he asked

"That would be courteous of you yes." I replied with a small voice. He turned his back towards me, hands covering his eyes. I quickly got out and put my clothes back on. I saw his head turn a couple of degrees sideways.

"I swear if you snatch even a little glance Thorin…" I warned putting on my trousers difficulty since I was still soaking wet. He head sharply turned forward again.

"Ok, I'm decent."

He turned around and put down his hands. He gaze landed on Alfred, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Is that tree snoring?" he asked unsure.

I looked sideways smiling at Alfred not stirring at the noise. I looked back at Thorin.

"He's not a tree." I correct to Thorin

"Pardon?"

"He's not a tree." I repeat more slowly.

"Then what on earth is he then?" asked Thorin mimicking my voice

"He's an Ent. A relative of trees but Ents can speak, hear, see, smell, sleep basically act like you or I, able to convey emotions and all that." I explained

"Never have I seen such a being." He muttered in wonder of Alfred.

"Neither did I until I was 16. I accidentally mistook him for a normal tree and climbed all over him, which he didn't like. But soon I was forgiven and he's been my dear friend ever since."

"Did you meet him here then?" he asked

"No I met him in Rustabell woods."

"Then how did he get here?" he pondered

"I walked." Answered Alfred, who was awake since the middle of the conversation. Both me and Thorin jumped at the sound of the Ent's booming voice making Alfred chuckle.

"Good to finally meet you Master Thorin. I am Alfred the Ent."

"I do not believe we have met so how did you come by my name?" inquired Thorin, still a little dumbfounded.

"Rosalyn told me all about you and your quest last night. A fine tale indeed."

"Did she now?" remarked Thorin turning to me. "So that's where you scampered of to last night."

"How did you…" I started to ask being taken a back a little.

"I saw you sneak into your room at dawn." He cut in.

"Ah…" was all I could say, abruptly looking down at my feet, blushing slightly.

I heard Alfred chuckle a little.

"Well come up then me lad. Any ally of Rosalyn is an ally of mine." Heartily instructed Alfred bending down and gesturing Thorin to come up.

"Come up?" said Thorin unsure of what to do.

"Here take my hand." I told him reaching out. he took it looking at me and Alfred wearily. I then proceeded to drag Thorin up the Ent until I sat him on Alfred's shoulder. I sat beside him giggling at his stunned face. Alfred straightened up again.

"It's not every day you get to be this height." He stated

"Weeeelll?" I urged

"it's a tad unnerving to say the least." He muttered looking down at the height.

A crafty smile crept along my face.

"What are you planning now Miss Rosalyn?" asked Thorin knowing I was up to no good.

"Shall we head back to the others?" I said nonchalantly pretending to check my nails.

"Very well… how do we get down?" he replied looking around himself.

"Who said anything about getting down? Alfred would you be so kind to walk us to Beorn's house." I say sweetly looking at Alfred.

"My pleasure Rosalyn." Answered Alfred knowing what I was up to. He turned to the direction of Beorn's house and proceeded to walk, taking large thudding footsteps. I laughed at poor Thorin who was clinging to my arm so as not to fall off.

Soon the house was in sight and I saw a gobsmacked Ori running inside, probably to inform the others. Soon the dwarves rushed out, weapons at the ready. I laughed even harder at the many shocked looks from the dwarves, Bilbo even fainted. Thorin's strong grip of my arm loosened and fell to his side, when Alfred stopped. I jumped off and strolled towards them, Thorin followed shortly after.

"So what do you think of my ride?" I said playfully at the dwarves, mouths agape with eyes like saucers.

"It's certainly…unique" answered Fili not sure how to put it into words.

"Well I shall leave you to explain to them, which may pose as quite a challenge. Good day!" Alfred said heading back. I waved goodbye and turned to the company again.

"Come on then which question first." I asked

"It's a tree. A Talking, Walking tree." Squeaked Bilbo regaining consciousness.

"No it's an Ent." I corrected once again

"A WHAT?!" chorused the dwarves in unison, along with the hobbit.

"An ENT" both me and Thorin said in unison. I then explained in the simplest way I could about Alfred, for the second time.

"So what was it like on an Ent uncle?" asked Kili excitedly to Thorin.

"I wouldn't recommend it." He grumbled

"Oh I certainly beg to differ; you can see miles around on an Ent." I contradicted. We all headed back indoors, but then I was tugged back. I saw Thorin gesture me to follow him, wanting to speak in private.

He halted abruptly causing me to bump into him.

"So what's up." I asked perkily looking up at him.

"Promise me you won't tell the others about me… you know" He muttered looking down.

"What, stalking me when I was swimming naked or clinging to me like a child whilst on Alfred." I listed with a cheeky glint.

"I was not stalking I was…escorting at a distance to make sure you were safe." He argued.

"and both if you don't mind." He added grumpily, embarrassed.

"Fine, though I've never heard stalking being described as 'escorting' before."

"I was not stalking!" he exclaimed in a huff.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night bud." I quipped over my shoulder. He sighed and caught up with me. I side smiled at his pouting face.

"By the way why did you got out at night specifically when Beorn said it wasn't safe." He asked suddenly in a curious and scornful tone.

"He gave me an exception, said he couldn't wait to 'reunite old friends'."

"I see so Beorn's back then."

"Nope he ran off again, says something about a warg sniffing about that he has to deal with."

"Sniffing about where exactly?"

"I dunno, just ask Beorn about it when he gets back." I snap tired of all the questions. He looked a little hurt.

"Sorry I didn't mean to snap." I apologized comfortingly, nudging his shoulder with mine softly.

"s'aright." He murmured softly giving me a small smile. I smiled back then looked up seeing the sun set and a couple of stars already peeking out.

Everyone was seated for dinner. This included Gandalf, who was bombarded with questions from the impatient dwarves.

"Let the poor wizard answer them for goodness sake." I exclaimed over the noise quieting everyone down.

"Thank you Rosalyn. Now I was searching for bear tracks to give clues of Beorn's whereabouts to answer your questions." Explained Gandalf in a bit of a huff. After everyone had eaten I decided to turn in early tonight, since I had barely any sleep last night.

"You sure you don't need Master Thorin to take you up tonight?" joked Dwalin

"No I'm pretty sure I can manage thanking ya kindly." I replied trudging up the stairs. I instantly fell to slumber when I crawled into bed.

My other eye felt blinded from the rude awakening from Fili and Kili the next morning. Then drew my curtains wide revealing the bright sunlight dancing on my eyes painfully. I groaned and covered my eyes with my arm sitting up in my bed.

"You guys are evil." I groan blinking to reset my eye to sunlight.

"Yeah, yeah come on Beorn's back." Called Fili, running out of the room with Kili. I followed down the stairs. Beorn seemed in a very joyful mood that morning.

"Little bunny is getting chubby on bread and honey." Beorn laughed scooping Bilbo into his arms and prodding at his belly. Bilbo was less than amused. Beorn put Bilbo back down and gave me a bone breaking hug.

"So you've returned from your investigating it seems." I said

"Aye and it seems that the tale of yours was true, even caught a warg and orc rider snuffling around." Beorn said

"What did you do with them?" inquired Gandalf. Beorn smiled wickedly and gestured us to follow him out back. He stuck the orc's head on a spike and nailed some warg hide onto a trunk of the tree.

_Beorn is certainly a fierce enemy, it's a good thing we are allies_

We had a meeting at breakfast to discuss our departure. Beorn kindly offered to give us provisions and ponies, a horse for Gandalf, so long as we return the steads as soon as we get to the edge of Mirkwood.

"You won't find anything to eat or drink in Mirkwood. I will provide enough provisions for you. I will also provide bows and arrows though I don't you will able to catch anything edible. Keep to the paths in Mirkwood or you will forever be lost. There are wild things dark and savage. A black stream is the only water in those woods. You must never drink or bathe in those waters for it can make people grow drowsy and forgetful. You MUST NEVER stray from the path I cannot stress that enough." Beorn warned.

After our fill of breakfast Thorin decided we should be continuing with the quest.

"Just a minute." I quickly said running from the table. I ran to Alfred to say goodbye.

I coughed abruptly to wake him up. He woke up grumbling.

"Hello Alfred I've just popped round to say I'm heading off to continue with the quest." I said

"You better come back safe and sound you."

"Of course I'll come back, how could I not?"

"I dunno you might run off with a king." He shrugged a crude smile on his lips.

"Pah, utter tommyrot."

"You can't see the future." He replied giving a wink.

"Goodbye Alfred."

I gave him a hug and rushed off to say goodbye to the others. I gave the rabbits massive hugs and cradled Sebastian the hedgehog and tickled Spartacus the mouse. A little tear was in the corner of my eye as I said goodbye to them all.

"You know you don't have to come with us. You could stay here if you want." Thorin murmured softly from behind me. I smiled and turned to him, sniffing a little.

"Not a chance you need me King Thorin."

"Your right about that." He said smirking.

"Come on I've gotta pack some things." I said rushing to the house. I packed my bag with my healing stones and other healing medicines, as well as my now up to date diary always on hand. And there's no harm in having a few extra provisions. I took one last look at my room before running downstairs where the company was waiting for me. I gave Radagast a huge hug.

"Bye Radagast look after the gang yeah."

"Will do as always but you lot better bring her back safe and well." Replied Radagast looking at the company.

"You have our word." Answered Thorin.

"Well then may the odds be forever in your favor and good luck." Said Radagast smiling. I got on my pony and we set off, I turned and waved frantically to them a wide grin on my face.

_Off we go again eh?_


	18. Stargazing

_since i cruelly made you wait for a week for another chapter I'll give you lovely readers two. :)_

* * *

"Why?" I exclaim utterly confused why Kili decided to throw a pine cone at me.

"Because you're our toy and I was bored." He stated

"S'cuse me but what did you call me?"

"Our toy." Answered Fili slowly

"What on Middle earth does that entail?"

"Well when we get bored we find toys to muck around with." Explained Kili

I stare evils at both of them who snaked their arms round me shoulders one either side of me. Thorin nodded to me solemnly obviously being victim to his nephews antics.

"I am not your toy!" I stated harshly

"You don't get to decide that." Kili said poking my nose.

"Why don't you use Bilbo I'm sure he'll be fun to toy with?" I protested pointing at the hobbit from across the fire.

"Hey!" squeaked Bilbo

"Sorry." I called out smiling a little. I looked at the two boys again and my shoulders sagged in defeat.

"I won't have any way around this will I?"

"Nope." They said in unison

"Ok"

I munched on a twice baked cake whilst the two terrors resume throwing pinecones at me, aiming for the head. I sigh trying to ignore them, giving a few deadly stares in their direction. Soon everyone fell to sleep but me, because I was on watch. I yawned and went to wake Dori up; it was his turn to keep watch. I went straight to sleep covered round my thin cloak. I decided not to bring my other blanket with me because I didn't wish to lose another one.

Two days later we reached the edge of Mirkwood. I looked at it with a slight lump in my throat. It was more overwhelming up close. We got off the ponies to send them back to Beorn as promised. Gandalf said that he was not sending the horse back.

"Wouldn't that upset Beorn?" Said Thorin to Gandalf.

"I am not sending the horse back I'm riding it back." Stated Gandalf. This disheartened everyone, including myself. The dwarves desperately tried to persuade Gandalf not to go, offering a share of the treasure, but Gandalf was having none of it.

"I already said I stayed longer than planned. Besides I have urgent business to attend to." Gandalf got back on his horse and headed back, not before calling out once more. "Be on your guard at all times, do not drink from the stream and for goodness sake don't stray from the path. Goodbye and good luck to you all."

Everyone fell silent, only hearing a few grumbles of dismay at seeing the wizard go. For without Gandalf we would have not gotten out of those 'scuffles' earlier in the quest. We had to manage without him now.

Dusk started to fall fast, and a fire was already made. The only light that was to be seen, apart from the stars and ever faithful moon. I said my goodnights and got some rest, well tried to. I had nightmares about Mirkwood and bolted up startling Dwalin. He was on watch at the time and was going to wake me up to take my turn to keep lookout.

"You alright there lassie?" he asked concerned. I nodded silently wiping a couple of rogue tears from my eyes.

"Well it's your turn to keep watch then you have to wake up Thorin."

I nodded again walking up the slab of rock plonking myself down looking out into the darkness. Around twenty minutes in I heard movement making me bolt alert, daggers at the ready. I turned and pointed my dagger in the direction of the sound only to find Thorin holding up his hands slightly in surrender. I gave a relived sigh and popped myself down again.

"You do know I don't have to wake you for at least a couple of hour's right?"

He shrugged in response saying that he couldn't sleep and sat beside me looking up at the millions of stars cascading the sky. I looked up too smiling at the little glowing dots.

"My mam told me once that stars are the souls of the deceased. The good ones who made it to the heavens and twinkle above us. But, we can only spot our own loved ones up there." I whispered dreamily. He stared at me smiling tenderly, like he was hanging on every word. I pointed north east at a cluster of three stars.

"You see those three stars up there. That's me family. My father is on the far right, my brother far left and in the middle is my mother."

"How can you tell?" he questioned curiously.

"I can't explain it, I just feel drawn to those three somehow."

I caught him looking down at me again with a small smile his blue eyes shining like the stars above. He abruptly turned away like he forgot himself.

"Sorry, I forgot you get self-conscious when you get stared at." He said quickly. I then remembered the night of the trolls, me sitting next to Thorin whilst we ate our stew.

"I don't mind so much now." I murmur bashfully looking down. I peeked to find him smiling down at me again. He brushed my hair to the side and delicately traced my scar with his index finger, which gave me a little shiver.

"I do wish I could make your scars disappear." He murmured forlornly I smile sadly wishing the same thing. A sudden gust of wind came from the direction of Mirkwood causing me to whip my head that way.

The domineering gloominess of my once beloved home made me abruptly turn back again, grief overbearing when looking at it. Thorin seemed to notice this and pulled me into a hug, cradling me there, rocking back and forth ever so slightly. It soothed me immensely.

Closing my eyes and taking this moment to forget Mirkwood, Azog and all my worries and scars. Letting myself just enjoy this peace. I looked up again seeing Thorin stare at me with such devotion it made me feel special, stupid as that may sound.

"Better?" he asked with care in his eyes.

"Much." I replied barely a whisper not wanting the embrace to end.

"You should really get some rest Rosalyn."

"I would much rather talk to you."

"I know and I would gladly chat with you all night but your heads swaying and your eyes are shutting."

"No their not." I protested but he was right.

"Come along." He then scooped me up and placed me back where my cloak was.

"Didn't you bring a blanket?"

"I didn't want to lose it."

"Here use this." He said draping his thick cloak on me.

"But won't you get cold?"

"No because I wasn't foolish enough to leave my blanket at home." He replied mock scorning, I smiled tiredly.

"Goodnight Thorin." I yawned before succumbing to sleep; I barely heard his goodnight back before I went to sleep.


	19. Delving into Mirkwood

I stared up at Mirkwood, reluctant to go in.

"Can't we just go around it?" said Bilbo glumly.

"Not if you want to walk 80 miles, and that would just to get to the edge." I replied. In single file we went into Mirkwood, I went in last.

The scene that lay before me was ghastly. The light from the sun was hidden, only dim and barely being able to see around me. The dark trees were looming over us, dead and sickly. The surroundings unnerved me greatly but still we had to walk onwards. I tried to stay close to the others as much as possible.

_It's hard to imagine that this place used to hold masses of life and peace. There's nothing I recognize here anymore._

Bilbo complained about the weight he had to carry. Since we had to leave the ponies behind we had to divide the provisions amongst ourselves.

"You will be thankful of the weight when the food runs low." Said Thorin quieting but not silencing the hobbit, for I heard him mutter under his breath.

The dull light was quickly disappearing and we had to set up camp. I nibbled a few nuts and berries, although I wasn't hungry. It was pitch black when I was lookout, making me feel completely blind, completely useless. I stare resentfully at the luminous eyes that surrounded our camp, belonging to god knows what.

"Malevolent beasts which slaughtered my home you dare harm any one of us then I will ensure you painful demise." I snarl quietly to them and anything else which may lurk around. The eyes never looked away. I shake Gloin awake for his turn to take watch and carefully, without stepping on the company, went to my spot and lay awake unable to sleep.

This seemed to be the pattern for what felt like eternity, despite keeping to the path. Provisions ran low along with the spirits of the company, who grew hungry and weak.

From the corner of my eye I spotted a familiar tree.

"Wait." I shouted, the dwarves and Bilbo stopped confused. I budged to the front and went to the tree. Sure enough it was my baobab tree, rotten and dead. I only had to touch the front door before it groaned and broke off its hinges. I gestured the dwarves to come to me.

"This was my old home." I said sadly

I was about to step in before Thorin yanked my arm.

"Don't, you have no idea what will be lurking in there."

"No, but then again I have no idea what is lurking out there. Come in, at least it is some shelter for tonight." I said. He begrudgingly followed along with the rest on the company. The room was bare, only a dusty cobbled fireplace there. Some of my stairs were missing and the shelves and cupboards all but rot.

"Well what a charming little place you have here." Kili commented sarcastically. I gave a small smile placing my stuff down along with the others. They huddled next to the fireplace, Gloin remarkably got it lit.

"I suppose you won't have well stocked cupboards eh lass." Said Nori in dismay, looking in one of the cupboards hopefully.

"Afraid not, let's say I wasn't expecting visitors." I remarked in dry humor. I tentatively tiptoed up the stairs slowly, cautious on them breaking under my feet. There were three floors altogether. I went up two more flights of stairs. Each floor bare and dusty. The top floor was my room, with a balcony looking over Greenwoo…I-I mean Mirkwood. Each step I took the floorboards creaked. I opened the door leading to the balcony. It looked a bit unstable.

"Be careful Rosalyn."

"Thorin for goodness sake don't scare me like that." I gasped whizzing my head round to see Thorin beside me.

"I'll be careful; we need to see how far we yet have to travel." I added

He nodded and let me step onto the balcony. I looked outwards unable to contain a smile, as I felt the wind whipping my hair once again. Looking outwards I saw the tops of the trees, and the glimmering stars and the ever faithful moon. You never know how much you miss something when it's gone. The balcony swayed under my feet creaking from the wind. It was too weak and snapped of the house. I jumped off in the nick of time seeing it crashing through the trees into darkness.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked

"Yeah I'm fine. We are about halfway through Mirkwood from the looks of it"

Thorin sagged a bit in dismay, knowing we still have far to travel on little provisions. I squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

"Let's go back to the others." I whispered guiding him downstairs the company who were waiting for the update. I told them what I saw, they all looked very glum. I sat and stared into the glow of the fire, letting my mind wander aimlessly. Like the others I was hungry, mainly due to giving my shares to Bilbo and Ori, they were the weakest. I had quite a bit of strength in me though. From my past I've adapted to still function on little food.

Next morning I patted the tree as a goodbye, knowing I would probably never see it again. We resumed trudging along the path until we had to stop. In front of us was the black river. There was a bridge but it was mostly rotted away, barely any strength to carry even Bilbo. However the hobbit did spot a boat on the far bank, with his sharp eyesight. I crouched next to Bilbo seeing a boat shape in the distance.

Fili was called up to try and snag the boat to drag across to our side. He used some rope and a large, iron hook in which we previously used to catch the bag and strap together on one of the provision bags.

"Steady, try again, nearly there one more throw. Yes you got it now tug gently and let's hope the hook gets caught." Instructed Bilbo. Luckily the hook latched onto the boat but several of us needed to tug. Soon the boat reached us.

"Huh I guess it was tied up, it's a good job our rope was stronger." I stated looking at the broken tether from across the water.

"Right the boat can only seem to handle four at a time at the most. I will go first along with Bilbo, Rosalyn and Fili. Then the next four will be Kili, Oin, Gloin and Ori. Next Dori, Nori, Bifur and Bofur. Which leaves Balin, Dwalin and Bombur last are we clear?" Thorin instructed, the others nodded in reply. We went in first pushing ourselves from the edge to float to the other side. This seemed to work well and we made it safely. There wasn't any trouble for the others to get across too. Except on the last trip.

On the last trip Balin and Dwalin managed to get on the boat. Then a sudden sound of hooves and shadows of a deer herd came rushing forward. Thorin shot at one of the deer leaping across the river with a bow and arrow. The herd rushed past and disappeared. In amongst all the commotion Bombur lost his footing and fell into the murky water. Balin and Dwalin just managed to hurl him back onto the boat. Once on shore we checked to see if Bombur was ok. He was dripping wet and in a deep sleep. He seemed to be having a good dream at least, grinning and drooling plentifully.

_He's probably dreaming about food knowing him_

"It had to go and be Bombur to fall in the water. It'll take a fair few of us to carry him." Grumbled Dwalin.

Four or five at a time had to carry Bombur whilst walking onwards; the rest had to carry the others share of provisions.

"Why did it have to be the largest member of the company? Couldn't have been little Bilbo or even Rosalyn that fell." Mumbled a few dwarves who carried Bombur this time.

"Yeah our own little damsel in distress we each had to hold, not that anyone would complain." Added Kili mischievously.

I blushed quite a lot; relieved that no one could see me in the dim light.

"Then I'm really glad I didn't fall in. god knows what some dwarves could get up to." I remark dryly 'some' referring to Fili and Kili mainly.

"What we wouldn't do anything funny or nothing." Said Kili in an '_I can't believe you would think such a thing'_ mock tone.

"Yeah I bet you won't." I mutter under my breath.

Nightfall again, on watch with another glaring contest with the luminous eyes. I had to wake Thorin up for his turn on night watch.

I knelt down and called his name softly so as not to wake the others. He sat up slowly.

"Goodnight Thorin, if you can manage in this dank place." I turned and was about to walk away. Suddenly I was pulled down. I looked up astonished, though I couldn't see a blasted thing.

"Please tell me I'm not sitting on some creepy thing which is going to eat me."

"Well I've never been described like that before." He laughed, which I heard rumbling in his chest.

"I had to make sure. I bet not even an owl could see in this pitch black."

"Are you scared?"

"I would be more scared if you guys weren't here but it is quite unnerving to say the least. Makes me feel completely blind."

"Let me fix that, close your eyes."

"Would it really make any difference if I did?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh…right."

I giggle a little. I then feel a soft touch across my cheek and getting drawn closer to Thorin's chest, me still sitting on his lap. I feel my heart race a little, able to hear his calm breath. I felt a hand cupping my cheek making me look upwards, presumably at his face.

"Careful you may poke my other eye out." I whisper jokingly. I'm sure I heard him smile down at me. Then a soft warm breath was a few inches from my face. I try to control my breath but it got faster. The gap closed between us as his lips pressed against mine. Only lasted for a few seconds before he drew back again. I felt a little disheartened feeling like he was toying with me, my lips itching for more.

"Feel better?"

"Much, very much thank you."

"You should get some rest."

"I can't sleep, not in this place."

"I know how you feel this place is not very… soothing."

I smirk snuggling into Thorin's chest deeper; the movement of his chest was lulling.

"Rosalyn…you haven't been eating have you?" Thorin suddenly said feeling scorned eyes down at me.

"I can survive on little food. The others need it more than I." I whispered

"Rosalyn the light maybe dull here but I'm still able to see. Your skin and bone, you have dark circles around your eyes and your movements are heavier by each step you take. You have no clue how that makes me feel. When someone I care for deteriorates that low and there's nothing I can do to help. I…I just" Thorin said anger and hurt in his voice.

"Thorin…I'm sorry." I whimpered feeling guilty I held his head with my hands and stroked it with my thumb. I felt a couple of tears roll down his cheek.

"Thorin no. No, no, no don't you dare." I warned not wanting to be the reason Thorin Oakensheild cries. I kissed to stop his tears from rolling down.

"It's not just me. Everyone feels that way. Try and care for yourself, please… for me." He begged holding my hands there on his cheeks.

I kissed the top of his head whispering "ok, for you I promise."

I then huddled to his chest again my eyelids dropping, no matter how much I resisted. I felt him pick me up and drop me down on the ground draping his cloak across me.

That night I realized that Thorin cared for me deeply and that I was sure I was completely in love with him. I still didn't think he loved me though. I couldn't help but scorn myself for thinking that he did.

_It may be clear that Thorin cares for you don't go mistaking it for love. For goodness sake he's a king. He would want a queen by his side. Someone regal, beautiful and motherly not a broken soul. A normal guy wouldn't want you never mind royalty. Just, don't get your hopes up. As soon as he gets his kingdom back and he sits on his throne he will forget all about you. Just another one of his subjects. All you are is broken, filthy and pathetic._

My thoughts sneered at me; I couldn't help but think it to be true. I will try to ignore these thoughts and concentrate on surviving. Tomorrow I will look after myself more, despite it going against my beliefs and instincts, for Thorin. It didn't matter how Thorin felt towards me I will try to make him smile. Because no matter what my voice says I loved him, and no matter what I don't think I'll stop.

We trudged through the path once again. I did eat a couple of berries that we had left. I did feel a bit better though from it. Bombur finally awoke that day after sleeping for three days straight, dreamily whittling on about being in Bilbo's hobbit hole again scoffing food to his desire.

"Yes well you gossiping on about food won't help our present situation." Muttered Thorin grumpily.

From then on we heard Bombur grumble about being hungry and wanting to be back at the shire, along with Bilbo too. Constantly we had to tell them to shut their traps.

We thought our luck changed when we spotted a faint glow of firelight in the far distance. A group of wood elves were around a campfire singing merrily. We cautiously went up to them hoping they would be in pity and gives us some food. As soon as we got up to the fire it suddenly went out and the elves were nowhere to be found.

_Darn we must've scared them off_

I kept bumping into things, trees, other dwarves I had no clue. Soon we all found eachother. Then firelight was spotted in the distance and we scurried towards it.

"Look let me have a go with reasoning with the elves alone. I lived alongside them in these woods for a good few years so I should be recognized as no threat." I offered, my logic was undeniable and they agreed that would be wise. I cautiously walked towards the fire once there were the elves eating merrily again. The sight of food made my stomach yell at me pleadingly. This got the elves attention and the light once again went off.

"Wait, wait don't go. Please I mean no harm. Oh fudge cake!" I shouted in the dark but it was hopeless. I turned back to the direction I came from hands in front of me waving around. I felt both my elbows being held by someone.

"I'm guessing they didn't co-operate." Said Thorin, He let go and I put my arms down.

"They scurried off before I had a blinking chance." I grumbled

The light was spotted for the third time. This time Thorin declared that he will go.

"Be nice." I advised, knowing full well his feelings towards elves. Then he edged closer to the fire, whilst we waited for his signal. To our dismay the light went out again. But that wasn't all. I managed to spot a couple of large, black eight legged shadows scuttling towards our direction.

"GIANT SPIDERS" I warned pointing my dagger in that direction shutting everyone up. They looked colossal up close. I slashed and fought as much as I could but my body was by one I saw each dwarf being taken until I was the last one standing.

I had no choice but to run. Unfortunately I ran straight towards a massive web. The more I struggled the more tangled I became. I tried to slash the spider scuttling towards me but it was no use. I felt a sharp tang of pain as the spider bit down paralyzing me. The last thing I saw was the spider cocooning me in web.


	20. Meeting King Thrandriul

_new chapter :D_

* * *

I heard the sound of voices above me. My body was limp, still holding my daggers, and I felt very sick from the spider bite. Suddenly the cocoon ripped in two and saw Bilbo looking down at me. I sat up spitting web from my mouth and getting it off my face.

"Bilbo how did you…" I asked bewildered

"No time help me get the others out." he interrupted quickly. I nodded spotting Nori cutting open more cocoons. Soon everyone was out. Bombur fell onto a bed of leaves. Everyone was sick and weak and disoriented. Then the spiders returned. Most of us were too weak to fend them off, only leaving a few to fight. But it was futile and we had to run and hide.

"Look I'm going to disappear and draw the spiders away. Stay hidden." Said Bilbo

Only me and Balin understood what Bilbo had planned. True to his word he disappeared and went off to the spiders. Whilst we waited for Bilbo's return I put my daggers down. All of our bags were lost so I didn't have any healing medicine, but I did have my healing stones.

I took out a dark red-pink stone and threw it in the air. Red light shone brightly from it on all of us. The light magic made the sickness go away and reinforces strength. Everyone was up and well at least, just hungry and tired. I put the stone back.

"That's a very handy stone you got there." Chirped Balin.

"It's a good job I have five of them then." I replied. Bilbo returned and we went as far as we could away from there.

Bilbo explained how he disappeared using a magic ring he found in the goblin caves.

_Aha I knew he was hiding something!_

"Hey guys… where's Thorin?" asked Kili

We looked around and Thorin was nowhere to be seen. Everyone called his name but got no answer.

_I hope he's ok_

Suddenly we were greeted by bows and arrows pointing at us by wood elves. They seemed to be led by a blonde haired male elf and an auburn haired female elf.

"You will come with us without struggle." Said the blonde haired elf. We were in no state to fight, even with my healing stones. We followed our captors. I was in the middle of the dwarves, still protected even now.

_Thorin you fool where did you go?_

**_Thorin's POV_**

_Well isn't this just great_. I think to myself sarcastically as I was held prisoner to wood elves. They took me to their leader, king Thrandriul. We were soon at his throne; he looked down at me with a small smug smirk playing on his lips.

"Welcome dwarf to my kingdom. What was your reasoning for attacking my men Prince Thorin?"

"Attack? I did not attack anyone we were merely begging for food we were starving."

"We? So there are more filthy dwarves in my woods. Still someone like you stooping so low to beg for elves is quite humorous."

"Like I said we needed to eat."

"So you decide to attack my men."

"I didn't attack anyone!" I shouted getting angry at the pompous elf.

"Tell me Prince why were you in my woods in the first place?"

"We were just passing through."

"To get where exactly?"

"It is no concern of yours." I snap

"Fine, stick this dwarf in the dungeons until he states the purpose of going through my woods." He ordered the two elves beside me. I was dragged and chucked into a cell. I slumped into a corner.

_Rosalyn and the others better be alright or so help me..._

**_Rosalyn's POV_**

We walked through the large wooden doors to find a large hall greeted us. At the end was a throne where King Thrandriul sat.

"Greetings dwarves I am King Thrandriul. State your business and why you were trespassing on my land." He commanded regally.

Not one of us spoke.

"Answer the king when speaking to you." Scorned the auburn haired female.

I decided to speak, though I wasn't going to say anything about the quest.

"Forgive us your majesty we were only passing through." I say apologetically.

"You look familiar female dwarf what is your name?" the king said curiously.

"My name is Rosalyn. I used to live in these woods as protector alongside Radagast the Brown." I said tactfully

"Ah yes the troubled, ugly child I recall now. You didn't do a very good job of protecting did you? What is a sweet girl like you doing with the likes of these filthy creatures?" he said causing the dwarves to shout at him.

"Me and Radagast did the best we could do at the time. The sickness was powerful and beyond our control, there was nothing that could be done. And it is no concern of yours what I'm doing in the company of my own kind." I replied with a slight edge.

"Take them to the dungeons we will see if they'll talk in the morning. Once they have their heads on straight." He ordered the guards aimlessly waving his hand to show he didn't want to be bothered by dwarves anymore. I was chucked into cell two. I gave a huffed sigh.

_I can see why Thorin hates elves so much_

Despite everything the elves did treat us fairly. They gave us good food which I ate savagely and gladly, my stomach finally full after so long.

"Psst Rosalyn." I heard Bilbo's voice from the keyhole. I rushed to the door pressing my ear against it.

"Bilbo how on earth…the magic ring of course. Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Listen Thorin is in the cell next to you. He says not to mention anything about the quest understand?"

"Of course but is he ok?" I asked worriedly.

"In a bit of worse nick but other than that he's fine."

"I can sort that out." I say confidently getting out a cream quartz like stone from my bag.

"What you going to use your stone again?" asked Bilbo

"A different stone this time."

"Right well I have to inform the others. I'll talk to you soon. Night." Said Bilbo in a rush before his voice went.

I sat leaning on the door cross legged holding the stone in my hand. This stone had the power to heal through song. The healer chooses the person, and that person who is sick can only hear the song.

I cleared my throat and sang a song for this purpose.

_"__Heart beats fast, colors and promises,_

_How to be brave, how can love I when I'm afraid_

_To fall, watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow,_

_One step closer…_

_Chorus:_

_I have died every day waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_Time stands still, beauty I know she is._

_I will be brave, I will not let you feel pain, take_

_Away but standing in front of me,_

_Every breath, every hour has come to this,_

_One step closer…_

_Chorus_

_I have died every day waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_All along I believed I would find you,_

_The time is right, our heart will meet,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I love you for a thousand more._

_One step closer…_

_One step closer…"_

I finished the song and the white glow faded. I put the stone back and went to sleep, hoping it would've worked.

**_Thorin's POV_**

Well at least I know that the rest of the company is alright now. I ate the dinner gladly and was about to go to sleep. Suddenly a white glow outlined me.

_What on Middle Earth is…?_

My thoughts stopped at the sound of a harmonious voice in my head, soothing and beautiful. It belonged to Rosalyn, she was singing, this was her doing. I lay there enchanted by the gorgeous melody feeling a warm tingle. I felt a lot stronger and my scratches disappeared. The song ended and glow vanished.

_I knew she was magic…_

I went to sleep but still wanted to hear her sing again.


	21. BARRELS!

_One of my Favorite chapters! the start of Thosalyn fluff :)_

* * *

We've been here for six days. Six bloody days. Bilbo was trying to think up a plan to get out.

"Bilbo, if this information helps. King Thrandriul gets barrels of wine from the nearby village of Laketown. He receives the wine by floating barrels across the lake." I offered, remembering something the guard talked about.

"Rosalyn you're a bloody genius!" exclaimed Bilbo.

"What have you thought of a plan?" I asked excited.

"You bet we can get in a barrel each and float away." Said Bilbo triumphantly.

"Brilliant! One problem though."

"What problem?"

"We've got to get out first."

"Ah… yes that maybe tricky." Bilbo said disheartened.

"We could wait till the King is feasting, their having some gathering or something from what I heard." I informed.

Bilbo went to tell the others of the plan. They all agreed with it desperate to get on with the quest. When the time came Bilbo managed to snag the keys from the guard who was passed out drunk. There was no time for dawdling for we had to quietly creep to the winery. Once there one by one the dwarves got into the barrels and disappeared down the lake. Three remained left. Me, Thorin and Bilbo.

"Ah there might be a problem." Whispered Bilbo

"What?" asked Thorin

"Well we only have two barrels spare and there are three of us." Pointed out Bilbo.

"Me and Rosalyn will share, I'm sure we can fit. Now let's get a move on." Replied Thorin hurriedly.

_EH?!_

First Thorin went in and then I did. We just managed to squeeze in. the lid shut and I felt the jolt of splashing in the water. It was quite claustrophobic and cramped. I had to sit on Thorin's lap facing him, making me blush a lot. But it was pitch black, bar a few cracks shining small rays of light through the barrel, so Thorin wouldn't see.

I was jolted forward by the current my head landing on his chest.

"Are you alright Rosalyn?" he asked worriedly

"Y-yeah I'm peachy keen and yourself?"

"I'm fine thanks to you."

"Eh?"

"Well it was you singing a few nights ago wasn't it?"

"Oh that, so it worked then?"

"Yes, very well."

"Good"

"What did you do if I may ask?"

"I used the sound healing stone. With this stone one song can cure the person you want fixed. But only the person you want to heal can hear it."

"Handy, so you only fixed me up."

"You're the only one I fixed with the song stone. With the others I used my light stone."

"Light stone what does that do to heal?"

"Well with the light stone I throw it up into the air then the light that shines on them heals and strengthen folk. I'm kinda glad it worked. I've only used them on animals up till now."

"Do you have any other stones?"

"Yes I have five in total. Light stone is red-pink, song stone cream quartz, smell stone which is cloudy orange, element stone purple and the largest stone is turquoise. The final stone has a special spell and is the strongest. It can bring the dead back to life."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah if the body is fresh and still intact."

"That's incredible how does the smell and element stone work?"

"Well the smell stone works by giving off a specific smell, only can be smelt by the patient in question, and is usually their favorite scent. Whether its food, flowers anything thus curing them. The element stone usually depends on personality to decide which element can cure the creature. It's a bit complicated to explain."

"I ain't going anywhere so you may as well explain."

"Ok for starters the four elements are fire, water, earth and air. Now with fire the creature is spirited, dominant, and hard to keep their anger in control and usually a leader or fighter, oh and stubborn. Earth is stoic and sturdy, hard to read emotions and strong.

Air is cheeky and funny. Usually silly, free spirited but cares for friends, family and loved ones. Then there is water. Calm, clever, honest, helpful. Always puts people they care about before them. Patient but shy also. Each element can be cured by a person's personality."

"Right so which category would I be in?"

"Huh, you're a tough one. I mean by first impressions I would put you in fire or earth with no hesitation."

"I hope there is a 'but' coming along."

"Buuut you could also be air and water as well. Air because you are caring and water because you are clever and honest. However I think fire would cure you the most."

"Oh yeah why fire?"

"Because you're stubborn, loyal, leader-like, dominant and you've got anger issues." I said cheekily.

"Huh thanks a lot." He remarked dryly

"You're welcome." I sang playfully. Another jolt of current sent my face crashing onto Thorin's chest again.

"You can't seem to resist getting your hands on me Miss Rosie." said Thorin cheekily.

"Shut up it was the stupid current." I protested blushing again.

"You're defiantly the water element."

"Yeah because I'm quiet and easily embarrassed." I mumbled

"That as well as calm, sweet, honest and you risk your own life for others." Thorin added

"I guess."

This time the current shoved on Thorin's side making the barrel fall horizontally, making Thorin fall on top of me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah but you're a little heavy."

"Sorry." Thorin apologized a lifted himself up, his hands either side of me. My heart raced like galloping Rustabell rabbits from the closeness between me and Thorin.

"A bit tight in here huh?" he joked smiling down at me.

"You're telling me"

Then another surge of current turned the barrel to the left and I was flung onto poor Thorin.

"My turn to be higher I guess." I laughed looking down.

"These currents don't half give you bruises though." Mumbled Thorin

I got out my light stone and it surrounded the barrel with a red glow.

"Thanks I feel better now."

"No problem."

The barrel turned vertical again; luckily right side up or we would have got bad headaches. I put the light stone away and tried to wriggle into a comfortable position.


	22. Free at last

_I'm__afraid this is a tiny chapter___

* * *

**_Thorin's POV_**

I wasn't sure how long we were in that blasted barrel. It's hard to keep your emotions in tact when you're crush is sleeping soundly on your chest. I couldn't help but tangle my hands in her mousy brown hair. She looked so tranquil and at peace. She suddenly bolted up awake like she forgot where she was sleeping.

"Have a good nod did you?" I murmured

"Uhh, I, err." she flustered not knowing what to say. I chuckled lightly at her squirming.

"Relax" I whispered calmly. She gave a sigh and rested her forehead on my chest, hands covering her face.

"Such a fool." I barely heard her say to herself.

"Not at all." I grumbled; I didn't like her talking down to herself, as if she didn't deserve to be in my presence. Rosalyn looked up at me and smiled sitting back up again.

"Sorry I still think like that I'm afraid." She admitted honestly.

"Well I may not be able to rid you of the scars of the past but I will rid you of those negative thoughts." I said with determination.

"Thorin you are a noble king, strong and honorable. I'm…_'sigh'_ nothing it doesn't matter." She said a bit defeated.

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter alright!" she snapped suddenly, which took me aback a bit.

"Sorry, besides how are you going to rid me of these thoughts mm?" she questioned curiously changing the subject.

I smiled wickedly pulling Rosalyn to my chest and holding her cheek to face me, only a few inches apart. She gasped a bit surprised.

"Well I have one way in mind." I murmured promiscuously.

I closed the gap between us, our lips barely met before a suddenly the barrel stopped moving and the lid was opening. We separated once again; I glared up at two men who opened the barrel.

_I guess we're in Laketown now_

"Hey there are two in this one." Spoke one man.

"Ha buy one get one free." Jested the other one and they both laughed.

Rosalyn got out first, and then I followed. Everyone else was out, including the hobbit that was a bit wet. I stretched, aching from being in that barrel for what seemed like an eternity. But with Rosalyn there I wouldn't have it any other way. I glared at my nephews who were giving funny looks towards me and Rosalyn, she was blushing as usual.

**_Rosalyn's POV_**

I was glad to be outside again. I stretched wiggling my fingers and toes contently. The others gave funny looks towards me and Thorin; the brothers were wiggling the eyebrows. I blushed embarrassed; although I wasn't surprised they were bound to think dirtily, perverts. The dwarves already explained the situation.

We were greeted with open arms. The villagers in Laketown used to live in Dale and hoped for gold to flow through their rivers once more. The Master of Laketown gave us the largest home for us to stay in, even with servants. As we walked to our accommodation I felt the arms of Fili and Kili snaked around my shoulders. I gave an exasperated sigh.

_Oh god here we go_

"Sooo you and Thorin, sharing a ride huh." Started Fili

"Yeees?" I asked cautiously

"Well it must've been pretty cosy in there, a lot of… closeness." Continued Kili

"Look I know you guys are insinuating and I'm telling you to pack it in alright. There wasn't enough empty barrels so we had to share." I retorted warningly.

"Oh come on your telling me nothing happened." Kili said unconvinced

"Look we just sat and chatted that's all and that's the end of it." I said stubbornly ending the conversation.

"Alright we'll pack it in… for now" threatened Kili both of them running off laughing evilly. I gave an exasperated sigh once again. Now the terrible twosome was badgering Thorin, who looked like he was going to punch them. They back off when Thorin ordered them to pack it in, topping it off with a malevolent glare.


	23. Dancing with Kings

_as always thanks for all my readers :)_

* * *

When I got into my room I collapsed on the bed sleeping soundly. I was shaken awake around a few hours later. I woke up to find two kinda creepy maids staring down at me.

"Good evening miss are you ready?" they said in unison

"What for?" I squeaked scared. And I was very right to fear.

"To get ready for the feast of course." One of them exclaimed.

They dragged me out of bed out undressed me stuffing me in a corset and dress.

"Hey what on Middle Earth!" I protested as they tied the corset rib breakingly tight.

I was then dragged to a chair, then getting pasted with makeup and my hair tugged and put in a tight bun. After what felt a lifetime later I was shown the final result. To be honest it was quite a difference. You could barely see the scar; my face looked rosy and youthful. I was wearing a slim purple dress that went down to my ankles and purple flats.

"Well what do you think?" they asked pleased with their efforts.

"You know it's not bad, the corsets a bit tight though. Thanks for not giving me heels." I replied a little surprised I liked it. I thought I was gonna where puffy frilly things with massive heels. Plus the makeup wasn't too heavy either.

"Come along we want to show you off. Everyone is already feasting with Master, hurry, hurry." They said dragging me off down the hall, linking arms with me. I smiled and giggled those two reminding of Fili and Kili.

I was led to a magnificent dining hall with a large narrow table, which was filled with delicious food. I spotted the company sat right at the food stuffing their faces; the largest thrown chair sat the Master laughing merrily. When they caught sight of me their jaws dropped still food in their mouths, smooth. I chuckled lightly, but still blushing. I wheezed whilst laughing, the corset making it hard to breath.

I was shown to a spare seat, between Bilbo and a man from Laketown, who I found out later to be Bard. Thorin was sat opposite me. With him girls from the village were flirting openly with him. I tried to avoid the sight; it made me uncomfortable and a bit jealous (though I didn't like admitting it).

I filled my plate high and ate contently, especially meat. I missed meat; I haven't eaten meat in what felt like an eternity. I was nudged harshly by Bilbo for my poor table manners. I looked around by the funny looks from the villagers. I sat up straight, wiped my face with a napkin and ate using cutlery instead of my hands, which made the villagers laugh.

"You certainly are a dwarf girl huh." Laughed the young man sitting beside me.

"You bet." I replied once I finished eating

"I'm Bard, what's your name?" he asked courteously

"Rosalyn pleasure to meet you." I reply kindly

"Just as I thought, your name is as pretty as your face." He said smoothly

"Believe me you wouldn't say that once you look without makeup." I reply jokingly, but it was secretly the truth.

"I doubt that highly." He paused and looked at where everyone else was dancing with a twinkle in his eye. He then stood up and offered his hand to me.

"Would you be so kind as to join me for a dance Miss Rosalyn?" he asked

I looked around the others, Fili and Kili was nodding enthusiastically, and then turned my attention back to Bard. I shrugged and took his hand graciously.

_What the hell. Live and let live as people say._

Whilst dancing with Bard I took the chance to study him closer. He had fudge brown eyes, shoulder length brown hair and chiseled jaw. He was quite ruggishly handsome in a way. Though I didn't really have any feelings for him, making me feel a little guilty.

"You like what you see little miss." Bard said cheekily giving me a wink. I looked down quickly flustered a bit. He laughed lightly. I looked back up smiling, and then looked around the rest of the room. Thorin was still enjoying the female company swooning over him the others were either dancing or chatting back at the table. Everyone was happy and smiling at least. Bard frowned slightly looking down.

"You've been in a few fights in your time haven't you? Judging by the scars on your arms and all." Bard said tracing one of my scars

"Yeah I guess." I mumbled quietly

"I'm gonna get some air, please excuse me." I said politely curtseying rushing outside. I leaned against a large tree looking up at the stars.

I heard the sound of footsteps so I turned round to see who was there. I smile to Thorin then I traced a scar on my arm thoughtfully.

"You seemed to have fun with that man." He said tightly

"Hmm I suppose. It wasn't just me though having fun. You seemed to enjoy the female company that surrounded you. I'm sure a couple of those pretty ladies took your fancy eh?" I replied playfully, wiggling my eyebrows.

He snorted I think with sarcasm.

"The girls did seem to be all over me that's for sure." He admitted clearly smug.

"Uh huh, what does it concern you what I do with Bard?" I ask curiously

"Is that his name now. "He said with bitterness

"Ha-ha-ha are you jealous King Thorin." I laughed in surprise

"Maybe I am." I shrugged

"Thorin you are a fool. You know you could have any women in there right?" I asked unconvinced

"Then a fool is what I am." He declared pulling me towards him, holding my hand in one hand and his other arm sneaked around my waist.

"But we have no music to dance to your highness." I whispered staring up at him.

"I think we can manage."

"Whatever you say my lord." I murmur flirtatiously

"So I'm yours now hmm?"

"Perhaps" I shrug playing hard to get.

Then we danced under the moonlight, his eyes glowing like rare gemstones, so captivating.

"Your scar is barely noticeable." He commented, tracing where it usually lay.

"Ah you can thank the forceful maids for that, they did quite a good job on makeup. "

"Well you look beautiful, stunning in fact."

"Don't be daft the dim light is making your eyes go funny." I protest quietly

"Great so now I'm a fool and daft." He complained smiling down.

"I'm…I'm afraid so." I whispered

I stopped dancing a placed my hands on my stomach wheezing and struggling for breathe.

"Rosalyn are you ok." He asked concerned his hands on my shoulder.

"Yeah peachy keen." I replied trying to worry him. Then I started to feel faint.

"Damn corsets…" I murmur before submerging into blackness. I smiled vaguely at Thorin catching me with a face filled worry.


	24. Every dwarf needs a braid

_i love the chapters of Lake Town___

* * *

I woke up back in my bed wearing a simple cream nightgown. I trudged to the window. The village was bustling with life, shopping and working.

"Good morning miss." Exclaimed the two maids behind me

"Oh not you two again. I'm sure I can dress myself." I complained

"No you can't" they said giggling and pulling me forward.

"No, no corset!" I stubbornly protested

They looked at eachother then put it down, which I thanked my lucky stars.

"If you wish miss you don't need one anyway, being so skinny." One maid said kindly

"Then why did you make me wear one last night!" I whined

"We thought it would be funny." The other one laughed

"You know I know two people that would be perfect for you two." I remarked dryly

They redid my makeup which hid my scar, and I was given a soft light green dress with elbow length sleeves. I nodded pleased with the dress. I went for breakfast in the hall. I found the dwarves, the hobbit, Bard and Master in the dining hall. I sat between Fili and Kili and ate my breakfast. Balin and Thorin was looking through the map.

"I couldn't eat another bite." I said contently

"Good" Fili and Kili exclaimed dragging me out of the hall.

"Help kidnap." I shouted to the others, they laughed at the sight.

_Oh they're no help._

"We want to explore the village." Kili said

"Oh…ok that's sounds fun." I said a bit relieved, I thought they were up to no good.

Fili and Kili acted like excited children running about looking around the market. I just strolled behind them rolling my eyes at their antics. Laketown was very interesting though. The people were friendly, the stalls colorful and cheery, all in all a cosy place to live. It did remind me of a smaller version of Dale. My thoughts were broken by a small boy tugging on my dress, no more than five years old.

"Why hello young lad what can I help you with?" I asked cheerfully.

"Are you one of the dwarves who's going to fight the dragon?" he asked curiously

"Indeed I am."

"Wow, wait here I'm getting my friend. TOMMY!" he said excitedly

I chuckled at the scampering lad. Then Fili and Kili returned to my sides.

"What on earth have you got round your neck master Kili?" I asked staring at the circular, jewel encrusted pendant around his neck.

"Oh the shopkeeper said it'll bring me luck." Said Kili twiddling around on his fingers.

Then the little lad returned with another older looking lad, who I would assume was Tommy.

"See I told you." The boy said smugly

"I can believe the male dwarves are going to fight the dragon but not her. She's probably the cook or something." Stated Tommy

"Oh is that a fact young lad. We'll let me prove you wrong. Master Kili can I borrow you for a sec." I said confidently

Kili smiled and drew his sword, and I got out my daggers.

"Why of course Miss Rosalyn."

"Oh please a girl can't fight." Tommy scoffed

I smiled and attacked first swinging my left dagger at Kili. He blocked it and counter attacked. Though we didn't realize it a crowd gathered to watch the two dwarves fight, even placed bets. We both seemed to increase in speed and force by each attack. Until I was victorious tripping Kili over and leaving him weaponless. The crowd cheered and a few grumbled, knowing they lost money in the bet.

"Ok I guess some girls can fight." Tommy mumbled

I smiled and tousled his hair before they ran off to play. We went back to the house to find all the dwarves and Bilbo there.

"What was the commotion outside?" asked Ori

"Just Rosalyn proving a point." Answered Fili nudging my arm. I smiled and nodded. I sat on a comfy chair, legs tucked under. I was quite content until…

"_Oof_, hey what the..." I exclaimed as I was literally dragged by the two maids. I was pulled out the room in bewilderment, seeing the dwarves in fits of laughter, twice in one day I've been kidnapped. I was dragged to my room and plonked onto my bed. I sat up frowning at the two maids.

"What?" I asked

They giggled hysterically.

"WHAT?!" I repeated annoyed a little.

"You're a dwarf." One of them said

"What has that got to…?"

"A dwarf without a braid." The other interrupted

"Yeah so?"

"A dwarf needs to have at least one braid everyone knows that." The first maid said

I sighed and sat by the dressing table, knowing resistance is futile.

"Very well braid away." I waved

They bickered about to do my hair. How many braids what type of braid, what bead to put in that sort of thing. I couldn't see what they were doing so I just closed my eyes and let them do what they want. I thought I heard someone come in but I disregarded it. I felt hands going through my hair, brushing it to get the tangles out.

It was weird I expected them to be forceful and my hair would feel like they were ripping hair out of my head. But, it was soft and gentle and kinda felt soothing in a way. It was suspicious to say the least, also it was very quiet eerily quiet. I was about to turn around to see what was going on.

"Eyes front, we don't want you to see yet." They both snapped

I huffed looking in front again, hearing them trying to contain their giggles.

_Seriously what are they doing back there which is so funny? _

"I've realized something. I can defeat skilled warriors, orcs and goblins no problem. Two stubborn maids I've got no chance." I said smiling at the irony

"Pretty much." They said in unison

My hair was collected and braided; only leaving two locks of hair either side. They clipped on a bead to secure it.

"Is it done? Can I look now?" I ask impatiently

"Nope first we need to do two more braids at the front, could you please close your eyes miss?"

"Alright." I sighed and shut my eyes.

I felt the two locks being plaited one at a time. Then I was taken to the looking glass, eyes still shut. The girls told me to open my eyes and they bolted out of the room giggling. I frowned a little before opening my eyes. Behind me stood Thorin grinning like a Cheshire cat, which made me jump out of my skin, looking at him, eyes wide like saucers.

"Do you like my handiwork?" he asked twirling me to face the looking glass again.

"You braided my hair?" I scoffed

"Yeah what of it?"

"Nothing, you did a great job they're beautiful." I complimented twirling one of the front plaits studying the silver bead that keeps it together.

"Thank you."

"What did you use to keep together the larger plait?" I inquired

"Just a larger one of those beads." He shrugged

I smiled and turned to him handling one of his plaits.

"Hey we match." I said holding one of my plaits and one of his together, both we the same type of bead.

"I guess we do." He murmurs sneaking his arm around my waist and drawing me towards him. I placed one hand on his chest and another around his neck. I bite my lip a little looking up at the dwarf leader.

_Rosalyn…_ my thoughts warned but I ignored them. We were barely an inch away before.

"Thorin, Rosalyn come on the Master waiting for us." Called Bofur from downstairs

"Come on we've been summoned." I said softly kissing him on the nose

He huffed grumpily and followed me downstairs. I slid down the banister and landed, I couldn't resist. We caught up with the rest of the company and we headed for dinner.


	25. Paralysis from a kiss

_3 chapters in one day!_

* * *

Dinner was similar to last night except I danced with most of the company. Thorin was entertaining the girls as per usual which I didn't mind as much tonight. Then one of the girls dragged Thorin somewhere. She was the prettiest one out of the group with piercing green eyes and golden blonde hair, with quite a plentiful bosom under her quite revealing dress.

"Guess Thorin has got some attention." Remarked Fili, my dance partner at that time

"Mm" I mumbled vaguely

When I finished dancing I decided to head back to the house. Suddenly someone linked arms with me. Looking up I saw Bard grinning down at me.

"A young lady should be escorted home at night. Whether she's a dwarf or not."

"Well in that case escort away." I replied

Once I got to the house I said goodnight to Bard.

"Well thank you for escorting me Bard goodnight."

"Wait Rosalyn." He said grabbing my hand before I left.

"Uh when will you be leaving for the quest?" he asked a bit sheepishly

"I'm not sure probably in a few days at the most." I replied honestly

"Oh so not long then."

"No I guess not."

"Anyway have a good night Rosalyn." he said kissing me lightly on the hand before turning away.

_Aww poor guy he's really smitten for me huh? Not sure why though. Who in the right mind would fall for me? A fool I guess, a blind fool._

I went inside and went to my room. I stood outside my door and heard noises from the room next door, which was Thorin's room. Curiosity got the better of me and I nosily peeked through the crack of his door. I really wish I didn't though.

Standing in the middle of his room was Thorin locking lips with that pretty girl he ran off with, clearly enjoying it. I clasped my hand over my mouth to prevent them hearing my shocked gasp. I ran out of the house to the edge of the lake. I paced up and down the edge of the lake holding my head in my hands.

_I'm such a fool, such a fool. Why am I so surprised? Thorin could have anyone he wanted of course he wouldn't go for me. Even if I thought he had a glimmer of feelings for me it's probably because I'm the only female in the company. I should have just listened to reason at the start._

I looked down at my reflection in the water. I glared down at the makeup covered face. I kneeled down and violently scrubbed my face, only satisfied when my scar was visible. I traced the scar with my finger nail scratching it as I did so. It burned and hurt immensely but I welcomed it, heck I deserved it for letting my mind wander into such fantasies instead of focusing on the quest.

_I was just a toy to him. _ I thought miserably

I sat glaring at my reflection not noticing a certain someone coming forward.

"You saw didn't you?" Thorin said, I ignored him continuing to stare down into the water.

"Will you let me explain?" he sighed

"Don't bother." I snapped bitterly

_Whoa that was a bit venomous! Why are you so angry? It's not as if you and Thorin had anything. It wasn't even official. I mean he didn't cheat on you he's a free dwarf who's allowed to kiss anyone he wants._

"Rosalyn I don't know what possessed me to do it. I drank too much even for me and…"

"I said don't bother Thorin. You don't need to explain anything to me. You are a free dwarf you can kiss anyone you desire. It's not my place to decide who you wish to be with." I interrupted glaring up at him.

"Well maybe it's because I saw you being courted by Bard that made me do it." He retorted harshly

"Oh so it's my fault now is it?" I asked standing up challengingly.

"Maybe."

"Jealously is a cruel mistress isn't it Master Thorin? Well I didn't go off and snog Bard when I saw the pair of you scamper away. It may be apparent that Bard has feelings for me but I do not feel the same way."I shouted

He huffed and looked out to the lake.

"So what is the name of your snogging buddy hmm?" I sneered

He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it, I could actually see his brain working trying to think of her name.

"Well I suppose I know what sort of male dwarf you really are Thorin." I said looking up and down slightly disgusted.

Then I walked back to the spot by the lake and looked down at my reflection again.

"One more thing." Thorin called

"What?" I snapped

Suddenly Thorin's lips pressed hard against mine forcefully. I stood there, my knees trembling, before I kissed back hard. Our tongues teasing one another as I tangled my hands through his black mane, my mind spinning filled with adrenaline. We parted slightly out of breath, but I yearned for more.

"Her name was Cecilia and I'm not the type of dwarf you think." He grumbled, our lips barely an inch apart.

Our lips met once more, his actions more urgent and passionate. I relished in the moment feeling utterly paralyzed when the kiss parted once more. I stood there speechless, my knees finally couldn't withstand my weight and I fell to my knees, my mouth slightly agape.

"I'll leave you to regain your thoughts, Goodnight." He whispered in my ear.

I watched his shadow growing smaller as I remained unmoving like a statue.

I seemed to have slept there because I woke up from a dog licking my face. I shielded my eyes from the sunlight and I groaned and got up trudging back to the house. Everyone looked at me as I got in. I sighed and was about to explain when…

"Look at the state of you Rosalyn. All the hard work we do to make you pretty and that's how you treat yourself. Look at your dress." Cried the two maids yanking me up the stairs.

I was changed into another dress, with a corset on as punishment, and my makeup redone. They dragged Thorin up to redo my large braid.

"Why didn't you come home last night?" he asked

"It took longer than I thought to regain my thoughts and I seemed to have nodded off." I replied sheepishly

He chuckled a little at my comment. The braid was done and I was allowed downstairs again.

"It would probably be wise not to tell the others about last night." I said, he nodded agreeably in response.

"We should probably concentrate on the task in hand." I added meaning the quest

"That's going to be tricky." He mumbled, I agreed. Still we vowed not to tell anyone and hide our feelings until the quest is done.

"So where were you last night Rosalyn?" asked Bilbo curiously

"I wanted to have a midnight stroll before I went home. The place I sat at near the lake must've been really comfy because I seemed to have nodded off there." I laughed

No one seemed suspicious of my tale, in fact they laughed along with me. After breakfast Thorin and Balin along with the Master planned our departure. We decided to resume the quest at tomorrow's first light. We were given plenty of provisions for the journey ahead.

Though the Master's hospitality doesn't show it, it was clear to me that the Master was glad that we were leaving soon. Feeding and housing fourteen dwarves and a hobbit must be very expensive. However tonight is our big send off, a massive party with fireworks and music galore.


	26. Our Big send off

_I would like to thank all who reviewed __**kaia (guest), Borys and KiliThorinGirl103**__ a special heads up. I will improve on this fanfic once it's complete :D_

* * *

I seemed to have slept there because I woke up from a dog licking my face. I shielded my eyes from the sunlight and I groaned and got up trudging back to the house. Everyone looked at me as I got in. I sighed and was about to explain when…

"Look at the state of you Rosalyn. All the hard work we do to make you pretty and that's how you treat yourself. Look at your dress." Cried the two maids yanking me up the stairs.

I was changed into another dress, with a corset on as punishment, and my makeup redone. They dragged Thorin up to redo my large braid.

"Why didn't you come home last night?" he asked

"It took longer than I thought to regain my thoughts and I seemed to have nodded off." I replied sheepishly

He chuckled a little at my comment. The braid was done and I was allowed downstairs again.

"It would probably be wise not to tell the others about last night." I said, he nodded agreeably in response.

"We should probably concentrate on the task in hand." I added meaning the quest

"That's going to be tricky." He mumbled, I agreed. Still we vowed not to tell anyone and hide our feelings until the quest is done.

"So where were you last night Rosalyn?" asked Bilbo curiously

"I wanted to have a midnight stroll before I went home. The place I sat at near the lake must've been really comfy because I seemed to have nodded off there." I laughed

No one seemed suspicious of my tale, in fact they laughed along with me. After breakfast Thorin and Balin along with the Master planned our departure. We decided to resume the quest at tomorrow's first light. We were given plenty of provisions for the journey ahead.

Though the Master's hospitality doesn't show it, it was clear to me that the Master was glad that we were leaving soon. Feeding and housing fourteen dwarves and a hobbit must be very expensive. However tonight is our big send off, a massive party with fireworks and music galore.

I was shoved into a black strapless satin dress with a floral pattern along the chest. The bottom of said dress is short at the front lengthening at the back, not really leaving much to the imagination with the legs.

"A bit adventurous no?" I said not pleased of how much skin the outfit shows.

"Aww but you need something dazzling with such an event." They whined

"At least give me an underskirt." I reasoned. They agreed to that at least, if I wore heels.

I was given a silk crimson underskirt and black 7 inch heels. I grimaced as I attempted to walk in them, stumbling whilst grumbling under my breath.

I tentatively went down the stairs to where the company waited. I was greeted with shocked expressions and a few wolf whistles in the direction of the Durin brothers. I gave an exasperated sigh wobbling slightly as walked out of the door. We walked to the town square where the event was taking place.

Wherever I looked there was something was happening. Children twirling sparklers entranced in the sparks, men and women dancing merrily, large bulky men laughing wholly between mouthfuls of mutton and even in the night sky there was action as explosions of colour burst through the crisp air.

"Milady" Kili bowed offering my hand to dance.

"Pah not in these shoes Master Kili." I scoffed

He smiled and suddenly lifted me up on his shoulder and ripped off my heels.

"I did not appreciate that." I said glaring at him

"Well now you don't have an excuse so come along."

He dragged me onto the dance floor. I looked down at my vulnerable bare toes worriedly, holding my high heeled shoes.

_If I lost those shoes the devil maids will surely slaughter me._

I managed to slip out of Kili's grasp at the end of the dance and sat to the side eating a chicken leg. I stared up at the lit up sky filled with greens, reds and oranges.

"Evening." Thorin greeted sitting himself beside me

"Evening"

We sat there in comfortable silence looking around the busy scene. I spotted Dwalin, Gloin, Bofur and Nori having a drinking contest. The sweet silence was broken by an angered shrill voice.

"THORIN OAKENSHIELD!" the screech thundered. I looked to see a women slap Thorin in the face.

"Just because you are royalty doesn't give you the right to disown me like a bar wench. I have you know I am the prettiest girl in Laketown. I hope that blasted dragon burns you to a crisp." She shouted, and then she stormed away muttering profanities under her breath.

"Nice to see you too Cecilia." Thorin muttered rubbing his sore cheek.

"To be honest it serves you right." I said

"Take her side why don't you." He muttered sending me a mock glare.

I smiled and winked cheekily before strolling back to the buffet. I spotted Bard walking around and Cecilia parting from her gaggle. I hatched a plan in my head and skipped to a nearby tree. I leant against it as casually as possible waiting for the two people to get near. As soon as Bard got close enough I casually stuck my foot out causing him to trip and land on Cecilia. I ran to a safer distance to see if my little plan worked.

"I'm really sorry." Apologized Bard helping Cecilia up.

"Oh uh it's alright, no harm done." Cecilia replied bashfully a blush clearly showing.

"Care for a dance?" asked Bard

"O-ok."

As they danced I mentally cheered.

_Yes I knew they would be a great couple._

I sauntered back to where Thorin sat pleased as punch.

"Aren't you a little matchmaker?" Thorin said seeing the whole event take place.

I just shrugged casually, although I was unable to refrain from smiling.

"Come on let's dance." Thorin said lifting me up with him.

I allowed him to drag me to the dance area and lead me into a slow dance.

"You look especially ravishing tonight." He complimented as we swayed with the music.

"Thank you and you look very handsome tonight Thorin." I replied blushing slightly

"You're not being fair wearing an outfit like that Miss Rosalyn. How can I not resist you?"

"Well I had to wear heels in exchange for the maids to allow me to wear an underskirt."

I laughed aloud seeing Thorin mentally picturing that image.

"I'm finding not being able to kiss you more difficult than this quest." Thorin murmured in my ear.

"Likewise… but we'll live."

He huffed at my remark. When the song finished we parted, and all the company went back to the house. I grinned when I spotted Bard and Cecilia making out behind a tree. When we arrived back at the house I gratefully fell to slumber.

Next morning I was glad to have my shirt and trousers returned along with my leather boots. The two hassles were surprisingly nowhere to be seen. I quickly jumped into the shower then changed into my familiar clothes before I jinxed the silence. However my luck was lacking for the maids were there whining about finding another girl to dress up.

"That's better." I sigh taking one last look in the looking glass.

The maids snorted at what i wore disapprovingly.

"Rosalyn you ready, we need to go." I heard a muffled sound of Kili at the other side of the door

"Yes I'm coming."

I double checked my supplies before running downstairs to the others.

I heard a few groans from the dwarves and Bilbo.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

"We've been used to you wearing feminine attire during our stay in Laketown. It's a shame you're going to go back to wearing…them." Fili explained the others nodded in agreement.

"You lot are not making me defeat a dragon with a frilly dress on." I laughed

"But you'd be a perfect distraction." Kili whined

"I am not being dragon bait either."

"Let's get a move on." Thorin said impatiently

We were each grouped up into three longboats with a rower for each boat. I was in a boat with Fili, Kili, Balin and Dwalin. Then there was Thorin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur and Bilbo in one and the rest in the final boat.

"May you be triumphant against Smaug the Terrible and gold to flow through these rivers once more." Master said sincerely bidding us farewells as we travelled upstream to the looming Lonely Mountain.


	27. Tell us everything

_A million apologies for this late chapter. College work ahhh! Sorry again and enjoy :D_

* * *

I lay awake looking distantly up at the black sky gliding past, deep in my thoughts.

_We're so close now. It's quite remarkable that we've made it so far. Wait do we actually have a plan of what to do once we get there. I mean are we trying to steal as much gold as we can, I mean we have a burglar after all. Or are we actually going to try and slay Smaug. I hope everyone survives this though. We've come too far to get struck down at the end. _

I sighed irritably as my thoughts were interrupted by four dwarves whispering.

"Alright what are you four up to? I would expect it from Fili and Kili but Balin and Dwalin. _'Tut' 'tut' _shame on you two whispering about me."

They all slowly turned to face me, Fili and Kili with mischievous grins and Balin with a twinkle in his eyes. Dwalin was being distant and gruff as he usual perceives his manly persona.

"We were just debating what you were day dreaming about." innocently replied Balin.

"I don't know maybe about the massive dragon we have to face. What else would I think about?"

"Thorin." All four of them replied simultaneously, even Dwalin couldn't hide a small smirk at my widened eye.

"What do you mean Thorin?" I ask nonchalantly, but inside I was shocked

"Give it up lassie we all know." Dwalin groaned

"All of you? Even Bilbo?"

"Yes even Bilbo. You can't hide anything from us Rosie." Kili said winking

"Well I didn't think it would be hidden too long anyways. You guys are really nosy." I shrugged

"Hey!" they all protested

"Any-who Thorin and I only kept it from you guys because we need to focus on the quest." I said simply

"Good at least you have your priorities straight." Dwalin said in approval

"Well I think you two are a lovely couple. You might actually bring out Thorin's soft side." Balin said sincerely

The other three snorted waving off such a foolish idea.

"Aww thank you Balin." I said blushing a little

"So are you ready to be Queen Rosalyn after this?" Fili asked

"Hey one step at a time. Let's get back Erebor first then I'll deal with all the royalty business."

"Hah you're gonna be our aunty!" laughed Kili

All four of them chuckled as the entire colour drained from my face, with a look of fear on my face.

"Now that is an unnerving thought." I murmured

"Hey can we call you Aunty Rosie?" asked Kili in between laughs

"No!" I snapped

"Will we be expecting a cousin anytime soon?" questioned Fili cheekily

"What? Not anytime soon Master Fili, for god's sake we've only kissed once." I gasped

"Aww our new Auntie's so cute when she's flustered." Kili cooed

I hit both Fili and Kili and the arm before declaring I was going to sleep.

"Before you go to sleep Miss Rosalyn I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. Will you be able to persuade him to send some gold down to Laketown?" the rower asked sheepishly

"I'll see what I can do." I replied smiling kindly up at him.

He smiled gleefully continuing to row, however I saw Dwalin giving him a disapproving glare before I went to sleep.

**Thorin's POV**

I tried to get some rest but it was no use, my mind was too alert. I gazed up at the stars smiling a little seeing Rosalyn's family of stars to the east of the black sky. My gaze then trailed across the stars and felt suddenly drawn to a few stars right at the centre. There was a star a bit brighter than the others with two smaller stars towards the west of the star. For some strange reason they reminded me of my mother, father and grandfather. Then I recalled what Rosalyn told me:

_""__My mam told me once that stars are the souls of the deceased. The good ones who made it to the heavens and twinkle above us. But, we can only spot our own loved ones up there."_

That made me smile even further and I looked behind to see Rosalyn sleeping in her boat. She looked so tranquil I wanted nothing more but to hold her close in my arms. I heard Bilbo wake up suddenly wide eyed and sweating slightly.

"Nightmare?"

"Ye-yes." Replied Bilbo awkwardly looking down at his feet.

"Well I guess it's to be expected I suppose."

"You struggling to sleep too?" asked Bilbo

"yeah." I begrudgingly admitted

Bilbo gave a small smile before looking up at the sky. We sat in silence for a while before I got irritated from Bilbo giving me timid frequent looks.

"Just spit it out Hobbit." I sighed

"W-well it's nothing in particular but I was just wondering what's going on between you and Rosalyn." He asked.

"What are you talking about Bilbo?" I asked defensively

"No need to be like that Master Thorin. I know that there's some sort of relationship with you two" Bilbo replied straightforwardly

"I guess there isn't any point in hiding it from you. Look me and Rosalyn did share a kiss and I certainly have very strong feelings for her." I admitted honestly, though it did expose a softer side of me, which I didn't like.

"It's not just me, the whole company knows. We just kept it to ourselves to show respect to you."

Bifur, Bofur and Bombur all grunted in agreement before snoring again. I shuffled a bit uncomfortable with the situation I've been put through.

"Just so you know me and Rosalyn are still going to keep our feelings hidden. The quest is our number one priority."

"Very well but can I ask one more thing?"

"May as well." I shrugged absently

"Will Rosalyn be your queen?" Bilbo asked smiling a little

"…if she wants to be." I answered smiling a little before trying to get to sleep before the inquisitive hobbit asks any further.

"I think Rosalyn would be an amazing queen." Bilbo said tiredly before going back to sleep.

"I couldn't agree more." I whisper before going into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of a future with her.


End file.
